


Ohana

by meeshylammers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeshylammers/pseuds/meeshylammers
Summary: Alex Danvers wants to be happy.  Takes place two years after episode 3.05





	1. Doctor's Office

Alex Danvers wants baby. It’s been two years since she broke up with Maggie and nobody has lasted. Mia was her longest relationship of 6 months before Mia called it quits saying Alex wasn’t emotionally ready. So here Alex sits in the waiting room of a doctor’s office. Where the receptionist is typing aw and the TV is on some boring channel. The door opens and Alex’s name is called. She follows the nurse into a plain white room with an examination table in the middle of the room.  
“The doctor will be with you in a moment Miss Danvers.” The nurse said before closing the door behind her. Alex plays with her fingers and the hem of her shirt as she waits. Her head shoots up as the door opens.  
“It’s good to see you again Miss Danvers.” The doctor smiles and sits on the stool next to the bed.  
“Okay lets get straight to it. I went over your blood work and everything looks good to go. Your hormone levels are high which is perfect. We can do a hormone injections if you want to increase your chances of the egg taking but that is up to you.”  
Alex shook her head, “no I’d like to do this a naturally as possible.”  
“Alright, the next step is picking out which viable donor you want to use.” The doctor hands Alex a folder, “inside you will find hand outs explaining the next few steps along with the website and user information. That site has information on all the donors. Call ahead about a week in advance with the donor's serial number before insemination so that we can have everything ready. Do you have any questions?”  
“No thank you very much Dr. Braiden.” Alex said closing the folder and holding it tight. As Alex left the office she texted Kara checking to make sure sister night is still on. Alex wants Kara’s help picking out the right donor but first needs to tell her about the it.  
“Oh boy.” Alex says as she reads Kara’s text  
K- Of course it is and order extra pot stickers tonight!!


	2. Sister night

“I have the food you better have Elf ready on the TV!” Kara says walking in the door. Alex is sitting on her couch surrounded by blankets and pillows focused heavily on her computer she didn’t see Kara come it. Alex jumps and closs her laptop at the sound of Kara dropping the food onto the coffee table.  
Alex looks up, “oh hey Kara I didn’t hear you come in.”  
Kara’s crinkle pops out as she looks between Alex and her laptop. Kara walks into the kitchen to grab plates and a fork for Alex, she hates chop ticks.  
“What were you looking at?”  
Alex tenses thinking of a quick lie, “just some lab results from earlier today.”  
Kara sees straight through the lie but says nothing. She plops down next to Alex and begins to dish out the food. As they eat and watch the movie, Alex’s heart starts to race. Her nerves getting the best of her. Half way through the movie Kara couldn’t take it anymore, so she put down her food, pause the movie, and turns towards Alex.  
“I know something is bothering you Alex I can hear it in your heartbeat.”  
Alex pouts, “I thought I told you not to use your superpowers on me.”  
“Don’t beat around the bush Alex, I know something is bothering you.” Kara says moving closer to Alex. Alex takes Kara’s hands in hers to keep herself from fidgeting anymore than she already has.   
She takes a moment to gather her thoughts before looking at Kara, “there is something that has been on my mind for a while and I think, no I know I’m ready. I want a baby.”  
Kara hesitates before smiling, “really? But you’re not with anyone?”  
Alex sighs, “I know, I know. I just don’t see it happening with anyone, not after Maggie. Besides I’m already turning 30 next week; how much more time will it take? I don’t want to be old and grey by the time my kid goes to college.”  
Kara brings Alex in for a hug, “if that’s what you want to do then I’m happy for you. This kid is going to have the best aunt. “  
Alex smiles, “thanks Kara. There actually something I was hoping you could help me with. I went to the doctors and I’m already to go I just need to pick out a donor. Would you help?”  
Kara lit up, “of course I will. Wait is that what you were doing earlier?”  
Alex nods, grabs her laptop, and opens it to the website the doctor gave her. She scrolls down, “there are so many to choose from I don’t know how I’m going to choose.”  
Kara thinks for a moment before taking the laptop and closing it.  
“Okay this is what we are going to do. You are going to tell me what type of traits you are looking for like height, weight, personality, physical features, the works. Then once we have that written down then we can make a list of a bunch of options. Okay?”  
“Yea?”  
Kara quickly gets up to grabs a paper and pen.  
“Now what are you looking for.”  
Alex takes a minute to gather her thoughts, “he should be tall and not heavy but not too skinny. Smart and athletic but mostly smart. Also Brown hair and brown eyes.”  
Kara frowns, “but what about blonde with blue eyes?”  
Alex chuckles, “Kara I’m not trying to have my kid look like you, no offense.”  
Kara pouts once more, “fine you win. This is a pretty good list, lets start looking.”  
They open the laptop and begin and scroll up to the top of the page. Elf is playing in the background as they go through their search.  
It ‘s 11pm by the time Kara leaves, they gathered a list of 10 donors of which Alex couldn’t decide. Alex cleans up and ready’s herself for bed as the wheels keep turning in her head. This is such a monumental decision and she knows she shouldn’t take it lightly. As she lays in bed, she thinks of what it would have been like to make this decision with Maggie. To go over each donor together, to laugh and make jokes about each and every one. Alex wonders what Maggie is doing, what her life has been like these last couple of years. She drifts to sleep thinking of what could have been and what will be.


	3. Testing

It’s been a month since Alex’s appointment and to say she is busy is an understatement. For reason unknown, alien activity has spiked and there hasn’t been a week without an attack somewhere in the city. Alex wants nothing more than to take the tests that are currently sitting in her bathroom cabinet, but every time she got home she was too tired and passes out right when her head hits her pillow. Some days she didn’t even get to go home, showering and sleeping at the DEO.  
Kara walks into her sister’s quarters looking for her. She finds Alex passed out on the cot. Kara quietly floats over to the side of the cot, brushing the hair out of Alex’s face.  
“Hey Alex, it’s time to wake up,” Kara whispers.   
“Mmm no,” Alex mumbles curling into herself and pulling the blankets tighter.  
Kara goes to counter but something stops her. She hears something she hasn’t heard before. It kind of sounds like a mix between a humming bird and a heart beat. A heart beat.  
“Oh my gosh Alex!” Kara squeals with excitement.  
Alex jumps up rubbing her eyes, “what’s wrong?”  
Kara uses her x-ray vision to confirm her hearing, “I can hear it.”  
Alex looks at Kara confused and cocks her head to the side, “hear what?”  
“Your baby’s heart beat.” Kara says as tears flood her eyes. Alex sits there in shock.  
“My baby’s heart beat? It worked?”  
Kara nods then pulls Alex in for a hug. Alex tightens the hug and sobs on Kara’s shoulder. The sisters sit there until they gather themselves to look somewhat normal.  
“I’m going to run a blood test real quick just so I can see.” They make their way to Alex’s lab were she quickly draws her own blood and puts it in the machine to run. Five minutes later and the results are on the screen. Alex’s hand unconsciously makes it’s way to her belly.  
“I can’t believe it’s true. I’m pregnant.” Alex stares at her hCG in shock for a few more seconds before yawning.  
Kara throws her arm over Alex’s shoulders, “alright sleepy head its time you get you two to bed.”   
On the flight home, they slow down to look at the city, “wow it’s so beautiful up here. “  
“Yeah I love looking at the city at nighttime, it’s a real stress reliever. It’s a constant reminder of what I’m fighting for.”  
“Just putting this out there now, you are not flying my child anywhere around the city until they are at least 8 years old.”  
Kara pouts, “but that’s so far away!”  
“Kara we do not need my child revealing you are Supergirl to everyone. It’s bad enough I’m going to have to bring them to the daycare at the DEO.”  
“Wait the DEO has a daycare?”  
“Yeah, its on the floor below the armory.”  
“Uh I wonder who chose to put those babies and weapons so close together.”  
“Kara can we please just get home, I’m really tired.”  
“Fine,” Kara says then zooms off to Alex’s apartment.


	4. First appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's first doctors appointment

Today is Alex’s first official prenatal doctors appointment, and while she knows its nothing crazy, she still is nervous. Once she told Kara about the appointment, she insisted on coming with Alex. At first Alex was a little hesitant, but now she is thankful Kara came along. Currently, her knee bounces up and down like crazy. Kara is holding her hand because if she doesn’t, Alex won’t have any cuticles left. Due to it being the first appointment on a Wednesday morning, the waiting room is empty. Even the TV, that is normally on some boring channel is turned off.   
“Are you excited?” Kara asks Alex trying to fill the silent void that is the waiting room.  
Alex shrugs, “this appointment is standard procedure really. Just a lot of testing, taking my blood, stuff like that. You can’t even really see the baby, it’s going to be a small dot.”  
“Yeah but still you’re going to see it. Like actually see it. Do you know how amazing this is?”  
“Alexandra Danvers,” the nurse calls. Kara and Alex follow the nurse into an examination room.  
“Please up this rob on then lay on the table with the blanket covering your lower half. The doctor will be with you in minute.”  
Kara is texting Lena on her phone, when she looks up she sees Alex undressing. Kara squeals and turns around, “Alex!”  
Alex stops and looks up at Kara, “what it’s nothing you haven’t seen before I mean we did live in the same room for five years.”  
“Still I’d rather not see my sister constantly naked, thank you very much.” Kara crosses her arms on her chest as she blushes from embarrassment.  
“Alright I’m done. You can turn around now.” Kara turns and walks to the bed so she is standing by Alex’s head.  
“Good morning I’m Doctor Nicole Turner, how are you ladies doing this morning.”  
“Well I can’t have caffine anymore so it kinda sucks.” Alex says as Kara smacks her shoulder and gives her a glare.  
“What Alex really means is she is happy to be here.”  
Dr. Turner laughs, “yeah her response isn’t uncommon. Is this your first pregnancy?”  
“Yes.”  
“And who is this young lady to your left?”  
Alex points to Kara, “oh this is my sister Kara. She insisted on coming with me.”  
“It’s always good to have a support system. Is there a significant other?”  
Alex shakes her head, “no.”  
“Alrighty then, why don’t we get started. Today is probably going to be your longest appointment. We’re going to go through your medical history and do a bunch of tests involving both blood and urine. First though I’d like to do the physical exams and get the sonogram out of the way. From experience, woman dread this part the most so I like to get it out of the way.”  
“By all means.” Alex says as Dr. Turner begins. Once she finishes the pelvic exam, she wheels over the sonogram machine, “now because you are early in your pregnancy, we are going to have do a Transvaginal ultrasound.” Dr. Turner grabs the wand and pours some gel over it. Kara’s face immediately turns pale as she tightens her grip no Alex’s hand.  
Kara points to the wand, “that thing is going up your…”  
“Vagina yes Kara. It’s not that bad just a bit uncomfortable.”  
Dr. Turner turns towards Alex, “have you had one of these done before?”  
“No but during my time in med school I had a rotation in the maternity ward and had to such it on some patients.”  
“Are you a doctor?” Dr. Turner asks as she inserts with wand.  
Alex straightens up at the intrusion, “uh no I left at the end of my fourth year. I got a better offer. I’m an agent with the FBI so I get to work in the lab and in the field. Well use to.”  
Dr. Turner moves with wand around until the picture becomes clear, “okay here is your baby. As you can see the baby is really small, about the size of a blueberry. As you know on your next visit the image will be a lot clearer.  
“Wow that it? That’s crazy tiny.” Kara says as she squints to the screen. She has made a conscious effort not to use her x-ray vision anymore to check on the baby. Alex has told her she doesn’t want to find out the baby’s gender so Kara cannot know either.  
“Yup that’s it. I’ll print out a couple copies for you. Then I’ll need you to get dressed so we can do the blood sample, urine sample. I’ll give you a few minutes to change.”  
Once the appointment was over, Alex and Kara made their way to Noonan’s for breakfast.  
“When are you going to tell Eliza?” Kara asks between bites.  
Alex tenses a bit, “I’m going to wait until my first trimester is over just so I can be on the safe side. I’d rather not tell people then something happen.”  
Kara stops chewing, “Alex nothing is going to happen.”  
“You never know Kara. Miscarriages happen all the time. I know the chances are slim but I’d still rather not get everyone’s hopes up.”  
“Okay if that’s what you want to do. Let’s talk about something else, oh I know do you want to binge watch Buffy today?”  
Alex winces at her awful tasting decaf coffee, “yeah if you want. I just have to start looking for another place to live. Ya know one with a door for my bedroom and one for the baby.”  
Kara’s eyes light up, “yes sister night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Maggie will be making an appearance soon!!!!


	5. Telling J'onn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn finds out.

Ever since Alex found out, she has been avoiding J’onn but her luck will run out eventually. The few times she has seen J’onn, she has managed to keep her thoughts at bay. After having her appointment this morning Alex is feeling really good. She is currently on her lunch break; eating the lunch Kara brought her from her favorite food trunk in Chicago while ordering pregnancy books off Amazon. She doesn’t even register the door to her lab open up. Alex jumps when J’onn clears his throat.  
“Uummm hello sir you need me for something.” Alex says as her whole body tenses and she forces herself to think about something else. In the time J’onn has entered her lab, he has gone from hardcore director, to soft space dad. He unfolds his arms, closes the door and sits next to Alex.  
“I know you have been avoiding me and I promised you that I would not read your mind and I intend to keep that promise. Now please tell me what has you so worried.”  
Alex looks at J’onn and she sees the worry and love in his eyes. She’s thought of so many different reactions he could have. Instead of stalling and prolonging the conversation, she drives head on, “I’m pregnant.”   
Alex bites her tongue as she sees the mix of emotions that flashes across J’onn’s face. J’onn pulls her in for a hug.  
“Alex I’m so proud of you.” Alex buries her head in J’onn’s shoulder, holding onto him for dear life. He combs his fingers through her hair as he feels his shoulder dampen from Alex’s tears.  
Alex pulls away, “sorry, to be honest I was nervous how you would react.”  
“Alex I know how much having a family means to you. Speaking from experience, it won’t be easy but you are not alone. You have so many people who love you and will help you with whatever you need. I cannot wait to meet this child because if they are anything like you, then they will be amazing.”  
“Thank you J’onn. You don’t know how much that means to me.”  
“Alex you know this means we have to talk about your status here at the DEO.”  
Alex grunts and hangs her head, “yeah I know, I just don’t want to stop being a field agent. I love my job.”  
J’onn takes hold of Alex’s hand, “I know how much you love it but god forbid something happens to you that impacts your baby’s health. As your director and as someone who cares about you, I suggest you think about what’s best for the both of you as well as your team. I can pull you from field duty but I won’t, not yet. Like I said it’s your choice, but once you pass your first trimester I’m pulling you.”  
Alex thinks for a moment before responding, “how about a compromise. I still get to go to crime scenes, interviews, and investigative purposes. But I won’t do anything active like apprehending aliens, nothing physically demanding.”  
J’onn agrees, “I think you should also focus more on training the new recruits. Gomez isn’t doing a good enough job, the rookies walk around with more of an ego than a freshman in college.”  
Alex laughs, “yeah I think I can put them in line. So nonphysical field duty, lab work and scaring rookies; that doesn’t sound too bad.”  
“It’s for your own good. Now when is your doctors appointment?”  
“Actually it was this morning,” Alex says this morning pulling out the sonogram picture from her bag, “I know it doesn’t look like much but it’s there.”  
J’onn smiles as he looks at the photo, “I remember when my wife was pregnant with our daughters, we didn’t have any technology like this. Seeing your child grow from the beginning, that is truly remarkable.”  
J’onn hugs Alex, “thank you for sharing this with me.”  
“You’re family J’onn, I am more than happy too.”


	6. Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex begins to feel the symptoms and a special someone is there to help (not maggie yet but soon)

It’s 5am when it hits full force, as if she got punched in the gut. The sheets and covers are flown off her body as she sprints into the bathroom, making just in time.   
“Uh this sucks,” Alex says as she rest her head on her arm that’s resting on the toilet seat. The constant feeling of her stomach turning and her mouth salivating was endless. She threw up and handful of times before brushing her teeth and climbing back into bed. She checked her clock, which read 6am.  
“Great an hour left.” Alex lay’s on her back staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come, but it never does. Instead the obnoxious noise of her alarm clock fills the room. Alex grunts and turns it off before getting ready for work.  
This routine goes on for a couple days until morning sickness becomes all day sickness.  
Alex is working in her lab just after finishing her lunch break with Kara when it hits. Alex quickly scans the room for the nearest garbage can, emptying her stomach into it. She sat on the floor next to the trashcan and out of site from any agents passing by.  
“Oh Alex I forgot to mention…” Kara says barging into Alex’s lab, “Alex?” Kara says as she looks around but doesn’t see her.  
“Down here.” Alex groans with her eyes closed and her body pushed up against the cabinets. Kara walks around the table to see Alex sitting on the floor.  
“Oh Alex is everything okay?” Kara says rushing to Alex’s side.  
Alex clears her throat, “screw morning sickness, more like all day sickness. That sandwich definitely did not taste as good coming up than it did going down.”  
“Ew, gross Alex I did not need to hear that,” Kara says disgusted. Alex goes to speak put grabs the bucket and throws up again.  
Kara rubs Alex’s back, “get it all out, there you go. You’re almost done.” Alex spits in the bucket, wipes her mouth, puts the bucket down, and leans against Kara resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.  
“This is awful Kara.” Kara adjusted Alex so that her head is resting on Kara’s lap. Kara ran her hand through Alex’s hair.  
“Mmmm… that feels good.” Alex mumbles.  
“How long have you felt like this Alex?”  
Alex furrows her eyebrows, “since the beginning of the week. Like clockwork at 5am but now its after breakfast and lunch.”  
“Well maybe you should talk to Dr. Hamilton or Dr. Turner.”  
Alex shakes her head, “it’s not too awful. Just have to wait it out.”  
“Well maybe you should take a day off from work.”  
Alex shakes her head, “I don’t want to take too many days off before I have to.”  
“Alex you know J’onn wouldn’t mind.”  
Alex opens her eyes and looks at Kara, “I know but I don’t want tot take advantage of him. I can still work I just need a minute… and a toothbrush.”  
“This is an unusual site,” J’onn says looking down at the two who are staring back at him wide eyed. That is until Alex has to throw up again in the trash can.  
“Dammit,” Alex grunts between dry heaves. J’onn kneels down and rubs Alex’s back. Once Alex finishes she leans into J’onn.  
“When M’yri’ah was pregnant with K’hym and T’ania, she got sick too all the time. I made her a special tea that helped her feel better. If you would like I can make something similar?”  
“That would be nice, thanks J’onn.”  
“For now why don’t you let Kara take you to your quarters and I’ll be by with some tea and crackers.”  
Alex nods and lets the both Kara and J’onn help her up. Alex’s legs are a bit wobbly causing her to lean further into Kara. Alex hates feeling weak but she is too tired and sick to argue.  
Alex lays in her cot with her head in Kara’s lap, just like in her lab.  
“I like being the one to take care of you for once.”  
“Don’t get use to it.” Alex whispers causing Kara to chuckle. J’onn knocks before entering the room.  
“How are you feeling Alex?” J’onn says, putting the tray down and kneeling in front of Alex.  
“Better but still lousy.”  
“Wow Alex Danvers admitting she feels bad, this is a first.” Alex slaps Kara’s stomach before sitting up and taking the cup of tea from J’onn.  
“Wow this is really good J’onn.” Alex compliments J’onn.  
“Thank you, I hope you feel better. I’ll make sure to have some on stand by when you need it. Don’t be afraid to take a break whenever you need it. If you need to take any time off please don’t hesitate to ask. M’yri”ah’s pregnancies weren’t the easiest so speaking from experience, take the rest when you need it.”  
“Thank you J’onn that means so much.” Alex really appreciates everything J’onn is doing for her. J’onn hugs her before saying good-bye.


	7. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The superfriends hang out. How long will it be until they find out, can Kara keep Alex's secret?

Alex’s morning sickness was not getting any better; the only remedy was J’onn’s tea and Alex’s has been drinking it out the wazoo. It’s 6pm on Friday, Alex is 11 weeks into her pregnancy and all she wants to do is sleep. Her next appointment is Wednesday and then she can finally tell her family and friends. She has been dying to tell everyone. Although there isn’t any physical evidence of the pregnancy, the symptoms are all there. Alex is meant to go over to Kara’s for 7pm so she sets a couple alarms and settles on the couch for a nap.   
Alex wakes up to her phone reading 6:50pm. “Shit!” Alex yells, jumping off the couch to get changed. It’s 7:30 before Alex can step foot into Kara’s apartment, lucky for her she is the first to arrive.  
“Alex you’re late.” Kara pouts as she stuff popcorn into her mouth. Alex plops on the couch next to Kara and snuggles into Kara’s side, “I know I’m sorry. I fell asleep and missed my alarms.”  
“Alex if you’re too tired then you could have told me and I would have understood. You’re body is working overtime and you need to slow down.”  
Alex sighs and cuddles further into Kara’s side, “I know, I know. I didn’t think it would be this bad. God it’s like I’m running on half the energy I had. Thank god I’m not in the field, I don’t think I could handle it.”  
“When do you think you will start showing?”  
“Well its different for everyone but hopefully not until around 16 weeks. I’d rather not look like a blue whale when I’m about to deliver. I’m fine with a whale but not a blue whale.”  
Kara laughs, “yeah okay.”  
“Now remember neither Winn, James know about the baby.”  
“Right uumm, there’s also someone else coming tonight. I forgot to tell you.”  
“Who?”  
“Lena.”  
“Lena Luthor?” Alex asks cocking an eyebrow.  
“Yes.”  
“Well it’s about time. You talk about her all the time but I have yet to see the two of you together. I need to get to know my sister’s best friend.”  
That was not the reaction she was anticipating, “wait you’re actually okay with her coming?”  
Alex shrugs, “well yeah, I’ve seen all the good she’s done. She isn’t like her family and she deserves friends and people who are on her side.”  
Kara hugs Alex, but not too tight, “thank you, thank you, thank you! You don’t know how much that means to me.”  
The doorbell rings, “I got it! You sit and rest.”  
“Hey no complaints here.” Alex said as she adjusted her position on the couch.  
“James, Winn, hi come in,” Kara says as she hugs the two men as they enter the apartment.  
“Hey Alex, we come baring beer and pizza.”  
Alex tenses up mentally kicking herself in the butt for not thinking of a way out of drinking.   
“Shit.” Alex curses as she slowly gets off the couch.  
“Yes pizza I’m starving,” Alex says with a little too much pep in her step only her sister notices. Kara eyes her silently asking if she is okay. Alex shrugs mouthing back, “what should I drink?” Kara’s eyes bulge out before coming up with an idea. As Winn and James sit on the couch with their food engaging in some Guardian conversation, Kara grabs a couple beers and pours them out. Then she quickly washes them before filling them with water.  
“Smart thinking,” Alex whispers taking one of the bottles. Kara does the same with a couple other bottles, puts the cap back on as best she could then puts them on a different shelf in the fridge so the boys wouldn’t grab them.  
“There problem solved,” Kara says bumping hips with Alex, “how’s the pizza?”  
“Good.”  
“Kara, Alex get your butts over here so we can start playing monopoly!” Winn yells from the couch. As they go to move, there’s a knock on the door.  
“I got it!” Kara dashes to the door and opens it to see Lena holding a bottle of wine, “I hope I’m not too late.”  
Kara hugs Lena, “of course not, your timing is perfect. We were just about to start monopoly.”  
They are half way through the game when Alex’s head begins to pound. She messages her temples as she tries to block out the bickering between Winn and Kara.   
“Does anyone need another beer?” Alex asks as she gets up to escape the noise.  
“Yeah thanks Alex,” James says. Alex grabs her water/beer and James a beer. She heads back to the living room giving James his beer.  
“Thanks,” he says, taking a sip then spitting it out in disgust, “what the hell?” He looks at the beer bottle for a moment before looking up at Alex.  
“This tastes like water.” James says. Alex is internally freaking out and looks to Kara who is doing the same.  
“Alex is yours normal. Maybe the company jipped us on a bottle.” James says trying to find reason. Alex looks around the room to the puzzled faces then sighs in defeat.  
“No its not that. Um that bottle was supposed to be mine which means this one is yours.” Alex says switching the bottles.  
At this point everyone is lost but the sisters, “wait I’m confused why would you put water in a beer bottle.”  
“I wasn’t planning on drinking tonight and I figured you guys would think something was up.” Alex sits in her seat staring at her hands.  
“Well, um, is everything okay?” Winn asks concerned for his older sister.  
Alex head shoots up, “yeah, no everything is fine. It’s just um,” Alex looks to Kara for support, “I’m pregnant.”  
Their jaws drop and James is the first one to scoop Alex into a hug, “congratulations,” he whispers in her ear.  
“WOOH!!” Winn yells pumping his fists in the air.  
“Congratulations Alex, you’re going to be an amazing mom.” Lena says with a wide smile.  
Alex blushes, “thanks, I’m sorry you guys had to find out this way. It’s just I was waiting until I was 12 weeks, granted that is only next week.”  
“That is totally understandable Alex.”  
“Well now that you all know I can get a drink that actually tastes good.” Alex chuckles to herself, getting up once more to grab a cup of cranberry juice. Once the game was over, the group made themselves comfortable watch and latest Star Wars movie, courtesy of Lena who somehow managed to get a copy before it was released in theaters. By the time the movie was over, Alex was asleep against the arm rest of the couch.  
“She’s exhausted, this week has been crazy for her.” Kara whispers as the group gets up to grab their things.  
Winn turns to Kara, “is that why she looked like death today at work?”  
Kara nods, “thanks for coming guys.”  
“No problem. I hope Alex gets some sleep, it looks like she needs it.” James and Winn get their hugs then head out.  
“Thank you for coming Lena. Normally we play more games and the night doesn’t end so early but I figured Alex needs her rest.”  
Lena looks at Kara endearingly making Kara all fuzzy inside, “you are such a great sister Kara and I had a fun time tonight. Lunch Monday?”  
“Of course, just no kale.” After Lena leaves Kara goes back to the couch where Alex has yet to move.   
“Alex wake up,” Kara whispers rubbing Alex’s upper arm.  
Alex opens her eyes and goes to sit up but Kara stops her, “the movie’s over, everyone left.”  
Alex looks around rubbing her eyes, “I’m sorry. I guess I was more tired than I thought.”  
“Come on I’ll grab you some PJ’s. I’d rather you not drive home so tired.”  
Alex goes to argue but decides against it as Kara pouts. She follows Kara to her room to get changed.  
“I miss our sleepovers,” Kara says as they climb into bed.  
“Yeah well don’t get use to them, both of us won’t be able to fit in this bed for much longer.”   
“Good night Alex.”  
“mm night Kar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you all have been waiting for is upon us!!!! Stay tuned for the update tomorrow!!


	8. Better Late Than Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex bumps into a familar face at the park. Will sparks fly or will the past stay the past?

Today was a good day for Alex; she woke up at her normal time for the first time weeks. While she felt nauseous but didn’t throw up, which is an improvement. She’s in her 14th week, officially into her second trimester. As she was changing, she noticed a slight curve to her stomach. She is starting to show! She smiled happily as she ran her hand across it. Once she got dressed, she had an odd craving for a cinnamon roll for breakfast. She got her shoes on and headed towards Noonan’s, taking the scenic route through the park. The park is on of her favorite spots in the city. There are always so many things going on from little league games, to concerts, people strolling around with families and friends, playing on the playground or eating a picnic by the pond. Alex was imaging what it would be like for her and her baby to be here when an excited puppy ran up to her, knocking her over. The puppy jumps on top of Alex and begins licking her.  
“Woah easy there,” Alex says trying to calm the puppy.  
“GERTIE!” Someone yells causing Alex to tense up. Alex can pin point that voice from anywhere. A voice she hasn’t heard in a long time but wishes she could.  
“GERTIE GET BACK HERE!” The voice calls once more but the puppy refuses to listen, content with sitting on Alex’s lap receiving pets. Alex looks to where the voice was coming from to see none other than Maggie herself. What she wasn’t expecting was to see is Maggie crutching along with a large knee brace taking up most of her left leg.  
“Maggie?” Alex manages to get out after opening and closing her mouth several times. Maggie looks just as beautiful if not more so. Her hair is a little longer but her skin is as flawless as ever.  
“Alex?” Maggie says as she manages to crutch up next to her. They stare at each other for a while before Gertie interrupts then by licking Alex.  
“I’m guessing this is your dog.” Alex chuckles as the puppy continues to lick her.  
Maggie rubs the back of her neck, “uh yeah I found her abandoned on the side of the highway in Metropolis. She didn’t have any collar or chip and refused to leave my side. Besides she is really cute.”  
“Yeah you are, aren’t you Gertie.”  
Maggie blushes at the name and at how awkward this is, “so you named her Gertie?”  
“yeah.”  
Alex looks up to Maggie, “any chance it’s short for Gertrude.”  
Maggie nods once more and Alex has to hold back the tears that threaten to poor over. She wants to ask why but feels it may be a touchy subject. Clearing her throat Alex asks, “I’m heading to Noonan’s if you’re hungry?”  
Maggie hesitates for a moment staring into Alex’s gorgeous brown eyes, “yea sure breakfast sounds nice, but we’re going to have to walk slow.”  
Alex gets off the ground and holds Gertie’s leash as the two make their way.  
“Speaking of, how did you get hurt?”  
“I was running after a guy after one of my rookie detectives let him loose and some guy in a scooter wasn’t looking where he was going. I tore a bunch of ligaments and stuff in my knee. I had surgery a couple weeks ago and this the first time I’m actually able to get out of my apartment.”  
“From the looks of it Gertie must have been going crazy too.”  
Maggie laughs, a sound Alex hasn’t heard in years. A sound she absolutely missed.   
“Yeah well we’ve been here for a couple hours so she can run off all her pent up energy.”  
It was quiet the rest of the walk there. They sit outside so they don’t have to tie Gertie to a tree.  
“So you named her Gertie?” Alex asked cautiously.  
“Yeah. I tried to think of another name but Gertie kept popping up in my head. I tried a bunch of names but she would only respond to that one so it stuck. I know you wanted to name your dog that I’m sorry.”  
“Hey there is no need to say sorry. You can name your dog anything you want. I’m just surprised considering how much you hated the name.”  
The waitress came over, “Hi my name is Amy and I’ll be your server. Can I start you off with a drink?”  
“I’ll take an Americano please,” Maggie orders. Alex makes note her usual hasn’t changed.  
“I’ll take an herbal tea please.” Alex orders leaving Maggie shocked. As the waitress leaves Maggie says, “tea Danvers. Ever since I’ve known you, you have never turned down coffee.”  
Maggie studies Alex a bit more before concluding, “you’re pregnant.”  
Alex looks away and nods, “how did you know?”  
Maggie smirks, “well besides the obvious no coffee, you’re actually eating breakfast for once on your own and there are some physical changes as well,” Maggie’s last comment making Alex self-conscious, “you look good Alex, really good.”   
It makes no sense to Alex how easy and painful this is.  
“Oh, congratulations by the way. You and your partner must be so happy.”  
Alex winces, “actually it’s just me. There is no one else.”  
Maggie’s surprised by that, “wow single mom, but you have your mom and the super friends right?”  
“Yeah I do.” Alex takes a moment before answering honestly, “I want to know if destroying everything had was for something. If I waited for someone to come into my life I felt like it would be too late by then. So I figured I could do it myself.”  
Maggie’s throat constricts and has to look away. In the years that have past, Maggie hasn’t stopped loving Alex. It got so painful she moved away to Metropolis to try and start over. After a year there and no change, Maggie went to therapy for the first time. It turns out she had a lot of issues that needed to be dealt with that she buried.  
“I’m sorry.” Maggie barely manages to get out.  
Alex cocks her head, “you have nothing to be sorry for Mags.” Maggie’s heart constricting once more at the nickname.  
Before they could continue, the waitress walked up with their drinks then took their food orders.  
“Wow a cinnamon bun too Danvers.”  
Alex rolls her eyes and bites into it moaning at how delicious it tastes.  
“Uh this is so good.” Alex says as she bites into it again. She looks up to see Maggie frozen, staring at her.  
“What?”  
Maggie laughs, “nothing its just. You have something on your cheek.” If this was a few years ago, Maggie wouldn’t hesitate to lean over and lick it off herself but now circumstances are different.  
Alex blushes and grabs a napkin, “thanks.”  
As they eat, they talk about several topics; the super friends, the DEO, Eliza, Kara, Metropolis.  
Maggie’s phone goes off, as they are about to leave, “Sergeant Sawyer,” Maggie answers causing Alex jaw to drop.  
“Yeah no leave them on my desk and tell Anderson to get the warrant for the Divine’s apartment. We need to search that place ASAP before anything can be tampered with.”   
Maggie hangs up and looks to Alex who hasn’t moved a muscle. Maggie waves her hand in front of Alex’s face snapping her out of the trance.  
“You’re a Sergeant!”  
“Yup got promoted shortly before I fucked up my knee.”  
“Wow Mags that amazing!”  
“Thanks. At least one thing is going write in my life… well two if you count Gertie.”  
Alex stops in her tracks and looks at her feet.  
“Alex what’s…” Maggie goes to ask but Alex interrupts her, “I’m sorry Maggie. God I’m so sorry. I miss you so fucking much. These god damn hormones are not helping right now.” Alex says wiping her eyes as tears fall. It breaks Maggie’s heart to see Alex this way.  
“I know. Do you know how messed up I was after we broke up. God I almost got fired because I stopped showing up for work,” Maggie sighs, “look do you think we could finish this conversation in my apartment. My knee is starting to hurt and I really need to sit. Besides my building is only another block away. Although my aunt may be there, she decided to move to National City after I got hurt.”  
Alex nods and follows the two inside. Thankfully Maggie is only on the second floor.  
As they enter, Alex looks around. This apartment is much more homey than her previous one.  
“You have a nice place.” Alex says as she walks to the couch.  
“Thanks, have a larger salary comes with a bit of a bonus. Plus Aunt Val helps out a bit.” Maggie sits on the other side of the couch putting her foot up on the coffee table, picking up the note her aunt left.”  
“Well I guess she will be out for a while.” Maggie says reading the note.  
Maggie takes a deep breathe before starting, “why do you think I named her Gertie really Alex because of you. God I missed you so much I ended up going to therapy.” Maggie reads Alex’s face and laughs because never in a millions years would Alex ever think Maggie would go to therapy.  
“Yeah I know but honestly it was probably one of the best decisions I have ever made. I went for over a year before moving back here and it actually helped. It brought light to a lot of things I’ve been holding back and a bunch of problems I’ve ignored.”  
“That’s good, I’m really glad to here that.”  
“It took a long time but I realized I sabotaged our relationship.” Maggie admitted.  
“What I know you Mags you would never do that.”  
Maggie held a hand up to stop Alex, “but I did. Throughout the time I was in therapy, the topic of kids was brought up a lot. For the longest time, I believed that I would be a terrible mom. That I wouldn’t be able to handle the responsibilities and that a child would destroy my life. I kept denying that my parents had anything to do with it.” Maggie pauses looking into Alex’s eyes. It was almost as if there was a spark of hope in Alex’s eyes.  
“But in reality, they were a part of it, a big part. What kid would want a mom who was thrown out by there own parents? Plus, I never had a parent that I could look up to. Even before I was kicked out my parents weren’t great, they had there moments but it was like they had to deal with me not love me. So I don’t even know how to be a good mom, knowing me I’d fuck up real bad.”  
“Maggie..” Alex tried to interrupt but Maggie up her hand up.  
“Let me finish please. Anyway, my therapist suggested I volunteer at the local youth center. I was hesitant at first but went anyway. Some of the kids I met, I mean they were amazing. There was this one little girl you would have loved her Alex. Her name is Sofia and she was about 3 when I met her. She was always to happy, kind of like a mini Kara. She came to the preschool every day, her mom would drop her off. I wasn’t there everyday but the days I did see them together, there was always something off with her mom. It wasn’t until Sofia missed school and came in the next day when I realized that her dad was abusing them. I tried to do everything I could but the mom refused to press charges.”  
Maggie wiped tears out of her eyes, “one night I got a call from some rookie cops about a domestic disturbance gone wrong, it was Sofia and her mom. I rushed to the hospital, but her mom didn’t make it. The husband hit her so much and pushed her down the stairs to the point she bled to death internally. Sofia hid wasn’t hurt thank god. The dad got arrested and social services came for Sofia. She was so scared Alex, she was shaking so bad and wouldn’t stop crying. So I brushed my fears aside and picked her up, I held her as tight as I could and just rocked her back and forth. She eventually fell asleep but wouldn’t let go of me. The social worker ended up giving me temporary custody of her until they could find her a foster home.”  
Alex pulled Maggie into a hug, “gosh Mags I’m so sorry you had to deal with that. Where is Sofia now?”  
Maggie cleared her throat, “she’s actually here in National City. She stayed with me for a couple months until they found a home for her in National City. It’s not too far from here and I’m allowed to visit as much as I want. Those months though, with her, they made me realize that I was wrong. That I could be a mom and I’d be good at it. I mean if a little like Sofia could feel safe, protected and loved with me then I think I could do it. I’d just need the perfect partner to do it with, which is one of the reasons I moved back here.”  
Alex’s heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, “Mags are you saying what I think you’re saying?”  
Maggie reaches up and caresses Alex’s cheek, “yeah I am. I want a family with you Alex. I want all the first that we talked about and more. I know it took a while to be ready but I am. I know I’ve said a lot and it’s really fast-.” Alex shut Maggie up with a kiss.  
“You needed to stop talking Mags,” Alex said pulling away. She stared into Maggie’s eyes seeing a new side of Maggie. A side that is confidant yet vulnerable, a side that is not shadowed by darkness and pain, but hope and happiness.  
“Mags are you sure. I mean this is a really big change?” Alex wanted to be sure because Maggie was so adamant about not having kids before.  
“Yeah I am. I’m still going to therapy here once every two weeks and the more time I spend with Sofia the more sure I am. I cannot wait to introduce you two, that is if you want to.”  
“Mags I would love nothing more than to meet this precious little girl that stole your heart. It’s just this baby is coming in less than 6 months, which is not a lot of time to get to know each other again. I don’t want us to get into something then it blowing up in our faces like it did before, I don’t know if I can handle all the pain I’ve felt before with a baby to take care of.”  
Maggie cupped both of Alex’s cheeks, “Alex I promise you this is what I want. We can take is slow okay. We can just hang out, it doesn’t have to be anything serious and see where it goes.”  
Alex nodded sniffling, “I’ve really missed you Mags, not just as my partner but as my best friend.”  
Maggie pressed their foreheads together. They were so happy to finally be near each other again, to have each other back in each other’s lives. They stayed like that for a while, until Alex’s phone rang.  
“Dammit,” Alex’s curses before answering the phone.  
“Mom?”  
“Hi sweetie I’m in town for the next couple days for a conference. I know it’s short notice but I was hoping you, Kara and I could have a dinner together tonight.”  
“Uh sure. Kara’s at 7 sound good?”  
“Yes that’s perfect. I’ll see you then sweetie.”  
Alex hangs up the phone and stares at it for a while.  
“You okay Alex?”  
Alex looks up to Maggie, “yeah um, it’s just after we broke up. My mom kinda, um, reverted back to old ways. She wasn’t happy about us breaking up so it’s been tense lately.”  
“I don’t know if you know but she’s been in contact with me since it happened. Not often but on holidays and my birthday she’s called.”  
“I haven’t told her about the pregnancy yet and honestly I’m scared to. What if she’s not happy about it? What if she’s disappointed in me some how?”  
“If she is then she’s wrong. Alex you are going to be the best mom on the planet, heck in the universe.”  
“I guess I better be going then. I have to cook dinner and its already 3.”  
Maggie looks at Alex like she has two heads, “wait you cook, really Danvers?”  
“Hey I can cook now. Thanks to the dozens of lessons I’ve had. You’ll see I’m a good cook now I promise and the fire alarm doesn’t even go off anymore.”  
“Okay, okay I trust you.”  
Maggie walks, or rather crutches, Alex to the door, “Wanna get lunch some time this week?”  
“Absolutely Sawyer.” Alex said then hesitated not knowing if she should hug or kiss Maggie.  
“Um can I kiss you good-bye?” Alex asked unsure.  
“Yes, Danvers you can,” Maggie responds with blushing cheeks. Alex leans down softly pressing her lips to Maggie’s. As quickly as the kiss began, it ended. Alex didn’t want to press her luck to far; after all they have only just reconnected.  
“Bye Maggie.”  
“See you around, Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yes Alex and Maggie will be end game but for now it will be a slow burn with them being best friends first. They both have issues they need to work on (Maggie more than Alex). Thanks for reading!!


	9. Hurricane Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comes to town.

Alex was pacing back and forth because Kara was supposed to be here a half an hour ago. Their mother was suppose to be here soon and Alex didn’t want to face her alone. Her stomach was in knots making her more nauseous. Alex is also emotionally tired after an unexpected morning with Maggie. Her phone vibrates:  
M- Breathe Danvers. You’re going to be alright. Your mom is great.  
It’s nice even after all this time that Maggie could ground her simply with a text message. Alex checks on the dinner once more before quadruple checking the place settings on the dinning room table. If Alex wasn’t pregnant, she would be at least three fingers deep of whiskey. There was a knock on the door. Alex took a breath and answered it.  
“Hi mom,” Alex says with a smile.  
“It is so good to see you Alex.” Eliza hugs Alex then enters the apartment.  
“Where is Kara?” Eliza asks looking around the room.  
“Oh she is out doing her city rounds and will be back soon. Can I get you anything to drink?” Alex asked hanging up her mother’s coat on the rack.  
Kara flies in through the window covered in alien goo, “uh that alien was so nasty,” Kara says oblivious there was a new person in the room.  
“Kara?” Eliza says concerned for her daughter.  
Kara freezes and looks up, “oh hi Eliza. Sorry there was guy buy the square I had to handle. Lets just say catching him was an issue.”  
Eliza looked between the sisters, “you took down an alien without the DEO present?”  
Alex winces and Kara answers, “uh no the DEO was there but it wasn’t too difficult. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”  
“But if the DEO was there then why wasn’t Alex with you.” Eliza asks confused because Alex had just lied to her.  
“Mom today was my day off. I was cooking dinner I couldn’t leave.”  
Eliza was furious, “Alex you should have been with Kara, it is too dangerous for her to be out there herself. Not to mention the fact that you just lied to me.”  
“Mom she wasn’t alone the DEO was with her. Just look at her she is fine.”  
“No she is covered in alien goo, Alexandra. She should be at the DEO making sure the goo won’t do anything to her.”  
Alex was at a loss for words, she didn’t expect things to spiral so quickly  
“Eliza the goo his harmless, they already checked me out at the DEO I’m fine. I’m just going to shower real quick.” With that Kara left for the bathroom.  
“Alex you should have been there with her.” Eliza says disappointed in her eldest daughter.  
“Excuse me. I.. who would have let you in, who would have made dinner. For gods sake I can actually cook now.”  
“But your work with the DEO…”  
“My work has changed. I assistant direct the new agents and am the head lab tech and a senior medical staff member. I don’t go in the field anymore.”  
“What prompted such an irrational change Alex, you and Kara were doing so well.”  
“Why should me changing my job be so disappointing? I’m still there protecting Kara just in a different way. What happens when the day comes that I can no longer protect Kara? What will you think of me then?”  
“You’re not seeing anyone so I don’t see what could be the distraction.”  
“What if I wanted to have a baby mom?” Alex asks to see her reaction.  
Eliza scuffs, “please Alex a child takes a lot of work and time, which you don’t have. You will be an amazing mom in time but you will need help. No one can do it on their own.”  
“I can’t do this.” Alex grabbed her coat and left just as Kara walked into the room.  
“What happened?” Kara asks, as the door slams shut.  
Eliza shakes her head, “your sister had some notion that she was going to have a baby. She doesn’t understand how difficult they are; how much time you need to take care of them. She cannot do it without a partner, which she doesn’t have. I’m only looking out for what’s best for her.”  
Kara frowned, “no you don’t. If Alex wants to have a baby she can have one whether she is with someone or not. I don’t need her protection anymore. She taught me everything she knows and it’s not like she’s leaving the DEO. She’s just adjusting her priorities.”  
Alex meant to go home, but instead she found her way to Maggie’s door.  
Maggie opened the door in sweats and a messy bun mid chew, “Alex?”   
Alex looked up at Maggie, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come.” Alex goes to leave but Maggie grabs a hold of Alex’s wrist, “no please come inside.”  
Maggie ushers Alex onto her couch never letting go of her, “what happened?”  
Alex sniffles, “my mom, she, uh she was really disappointed that I wasn’t out in the field today with Kara. I told her about my job switch and the fact that I wanted to have a baby but she, she just laughed in my face.” Alex sobs.  
“C’mere Alex,” Maggie engulfs Alex in a hug as Alex’s sobs worsen. Maggie’s coos at Alex’s cries, trying to slow her breathing down. Maggie’s aunt enters the room but Alex doesn’t notice. Maggie mouths for her aunt to make some coco. Quietly aunt Val exits the room towards the kitchen.   
Soon enough Alex’s cries calm down, “I’m sorry.”  
“Alex you have nothing to be sorry about.”  
Alex gestures to Maggie’s shirt, “I got your shirt a bit gross.” Maggie waves it away like it’s nothing. Aunt Val enters the room, while Alex is wiping her tears away; she stiffens at the presence of another person and a dog running up to her.  
Maggie introduces the two; “Alex I’d like to introduce you to my Aunt Val, Aunt Val this is Alex Danvers. You’ve also met Gertie”  
Aunt Val gives a knowing smirk, “ah so you are the woman my niece cannot stop talking about.”  
Alex stands up and extends a hand, “it is a meet you. I’ve heard so many amazing things about you.”  
“The pleasure is all mine Alex, that is if you keep my Maggie happy this time.” Alex tenses before Val laughs, “I’m messing with you Alex. Please sit, I’ll bring in some coco in a minute.”  
Alex sits then picks up the puppy and puts Gertie in her lap.  
As she pets the dog, Alex says, “your aunt looks a lot like you Maggie.”  
Maggie tilts her head and smiles, “yeah, sometimes I wish she could have been my mom. I mean she is the one who really raised me. I owe her so much.”  
“Is she staying in National City for good?”  
Maggie nods, “yup.”  
Val walks in holding a tray of mugs, “I figured a change of scenery would be good. Plus who was going to take care of my little Margarita while she is recovering. This city is quite beautiful, busy but beautiful.” Maggie pouts at the use of her full name. Alex’s phone vibrates:  
K- Hey sis, Eliza went to check into a hotel. Do you need me to come over?”  
A- No I’m okay but thank you Kara.  
K- Always. Don’t listen to what she said. You’re going to be a great mom Alex.  
Alex smiles at the text messages, “it’s Kara, she’s just checking in.”  
“Kara is your sister right?” Val clarifies.  
“Yeah.” Alex looks into the mug, “I’m sorry if I barged in and ruined your plans tonight.”  
Maggie sits up placing her hand on Alex’s forearm, “you didn’t ruin anything Alex.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Val sat down next to Alex, “trust me sweetie, Maggie and I were going to sit on this couch and watch Pitch Perfect.”  
Alex laughs, “how did Maggie coheres you into watching that movie?”  
“Well I have yet to see it.”  
Alex is about to respond when her phone lights up with Eliza’s name on it. Alex looks to Maggie, how puts her arm around Alex for support, and then answers the phone.  
“Mom.” Alex says more cold then she means. Gertie stops trying to lick Alex’s face and stares at her with her puppy head tilt.  
“Alexandra sweetie I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you I was just looking out for your best interest, I hope you understand.”  
“Understand what mom, I gave up being a field agent, putting my life at risk and you yell at me for it. You yelled at me for having the job and now not having it. What am I suppose to do to please you.” Tears are now flowing really down Alex’s face, she doesn’t bother to hide them. Gertie nudges her head into Alex’s neck, as if she were trying to hug Alex.  
“Alex you don’t need to do anything to please me. I’m proud of you but I’m just looking out for your best interest. Do you really think now is a good time to have a baby? You haven’t even had a real relationship since Maggie. To be honest I don’t think your over her and that’s a problem.”  
Alex buries her head in her hand feeling the onset of a headache forming.  
“Mom can we continue this conversation tomorrow, I think I’m going to head to bed. Love you, bye.” Alex hangs up the phone and messages her temples. Gertie whines then looks to Maggie.  
“Alex are you okay?” Maggie asks concerned for Alex. Maggie sits even closer to Alex as Gertie moves off Alex’s lap and sits by her feet. Alex feels Maggie’s embrace and sinks into it.  
Alex shakes her head, “I have a head ache and my stomach’s not so hot.”  
This concerns Maggie even more; ever since Maggie’s known Alex she never admits when she’s in pain or sick.  
“Did you eat dinner Alex?” Val asks and Alex shakes her head.   
“We didn’t get a chance to before hurricane Eliza came out.”  
“Alex you have to eat, if not for yourself then do it for the baby.” Maggie’s says rubbing her hand up and down Alex’s arm.  
“Baby?” Val interrupts.  
Alex takes her hand away from her eyes and looks at Val, “oh yeah um I’m pregnant.”  
Val sat there shocked before grinning wide, “congratulations Alex! That is amazing news. How about I go make something light, like some pasta and chicken.” Maggie nods and thanks her aunt as Val gets up for the kitchen once more. Alex’s hand migrates down to her small bump as she takes deep breaths. Once her stomach eases, she turns to Maggie and says, “thank you.”  
“How far along are you?” Maggie asks looking down to Alex’s stomach. Due to the clothes Alex is wearing you couldn’t tell if the is a bump or not.  
“Almost 15 weeks,” Alex looks to Maggie who is staring at her stomach, “you can’t see it because of my sweater but there is a bump there. It’s small but not for long.”  
Alex could tell Maggie was struggle to say something, it was written all over her face.  
“Can I, um can I see? I understand if you don’t want me to.” Maggie rambles blushing. Alex laughs and stands up in front of Maggie, “you spent too much time with Kara you’re rambling now.”  
Alex lifts up her sweater to just under her breasts. She looks down at her stomach and sees the small bump then looks up to Maggie.  
Maggie is in awe, “wow, that’s amazing.” Alex goes for broke and takes Maggie’s hand and places it over the bump.  
“It is isn’t it. I find it crazy there is another person in there. Just imagine in a few months I won’t be able to tie my shoes or even see my toes.”  
“That will be a sight to see Danvers.” Maggie laughs as Alex sits back down, her stomach grumbles really loud. Gertie barks at the noise.  
Alex blushes and Maggie laughs harder. Val comes in with a plates for all three of them, then fills up Gertie’s bowl so she doesn’t feel left out. They turn on Pitch Perfect and eat their dinners in silence. Once the movie was over, Maggie insisted that they watch the second one. While Maggie puts the second movie on, Alex helps Val clean up in the kitchen.  
Val turns to Alex, “I’m really glad you want Maggie are back in each other’s lives. It is night and day how much happier Maggie is with you around.”  
Alex blushes as she dries off the dishes, “I know we only bumped into each other today but I’m really glad we’re on good terms.”  
“Look Alex, promise me that you and Maggie will always talk everything out. That you will never give up on each other. I’ve seen what Maggie looks like and I’m not saying it was either of your faults, but I don’t think she could survive getting her heart broken like that again.”  
Alex is grateful for how protective Maggie’s aunt is of her, “I promise you that I will do everything I can. While we were a part I believed that Maggie was my soulmate and that there wasn’t anyone else out there that could make me feel like Maggie could. The only thing I’m worried about is this baby because it’s coming so soon.”  
Val smiles placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder, “I have a strong feeling the two of you will be fine. Maggie is going to be a great mom, I think she just needed to face her demons to realize where her fears were coming from. When Maggie initially came to me, she was broken. The only thing that would put a smile on her face was when she volunteered with the after school program for the younger kids. She played around with them all the time and even mentored a couple of them. Maggie always denied her influence on the kids, but I knew better. Maggie was born to take care of people, I’m just happy she is finally realizing it.”  
“What’s taking you two so long!” Maggie yells from the living room.  
“Thank you Val, for sharing. It means a lot to me.” Val pulls Alex into a hug before the two join Maggie in the living room. Maggie opens her arms as Alex sits down for Alex to cuddle into Maggie. Alex stares at Maggie for a second before Maggie nods and gestures for her to sit. Val smiles at the two who make themselves comfortable on the couch as she takes the armchair. Gertie jumps on the couch and snuggles by their feet.  
Half way through the movie, Val looks over to the two to see them sleeping cuddled together. Val is hesitant to wake them but knows both of their bodies will ache from sleeping on the couch. Val gets up, pauses the movie, and lightly shakes Maggie’s shoulder, “Maggie sweetie you need to wake up. You can’t sleep on the couch.”  
Maggie opens her eyes, disoriented for a moment before focusing on her aunt. Maggie smiles and thanks her aunt, then turns her attention to Alex. Maggie kisses Alex’s temple causing her to stir.  
“Alex we need to go to bed,” Maggie said as if it were second nature. Alex sits up and looks around until she finds a clock.  
“Crap, sorry I didn’t mean to stay here so late. If only we didn’t fall asleep.” Alex gets off the couch and heads towards the door to grab her things.  
Maggie is confused, “what are you doing?”  
“I have to head home, it’s late.” Maggie gets up and walks over to Alex halting her movements.  
“Like you said it’s late and I don’t want you walking back home at this hour of the night.”  
Maggie can see Alex’s hesitation, “Alex I promise we are just going to sleep, besides I don’t know about you but I haven’t really been able to sleep since we ended things. Maybe having each other in the same bed can actually give us a good night sleep.”  
Alex ways her options. She knows Maggie has a point because she hasn’t sleep as well as she use to and it’s starting to creep up on her. She tried having more sleepovers with Alex but it wasn’t the same.  
“Are you sure. Maggie we just saw each other for the first time in two years this morning and now you want me to sleep in the same bed as you. Don’t you think this is going a bit fast?” Alex asks wanting to be absolutely sure before she answers.  
“Honestly being with you, it feels like no time has passed at all. It’s not like we are going to have sex tonight, at most we will end up cuddling. Mainly because I know how much of a cuddle bear you are. But I don’t think being in each other’s arms is to quick. If we can fall asleep on the couch like we did, imagine how well we will sleep in a bed Danvers. All I know is I miss you and I miss feeling well rested.”  
Alex sighs in defeat, she knows Maggie is right, “alright fine but we can’t make this a habit yet, just this once.”  
Maggie smirks thinking, yeah okay Danvers. I you will let this be a one time thing. Maggie learned early on that Alex craved physical affection whether its simple gestures like a hug or sleeping cuddled together. It didn’t take long for Alex to fall asleep. She quickly gave into the idea of cuddling Maggie instead of keeping her distance. Especially when Maggie held her arms out and pouted at Alex. Maggie combs her fingers through Alex’s hair listening to her shallow breathing. It was a sound that grounded Maggie. Once she was feeling herself drift to sleep, she removes her hand from Alex’s hair and slides it to her stomach covering Alex’s bump. Alex subconsciously covers her hand over Maggie’s. Maggie smiles at the gesture as she lets sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the holidays I will most likely not be able to update everyday but I will try!
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!


	10. Sister Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara spend time together

Alex tells Kara about her reconnection with Maggie  
Alex got back to her apartment in the early afternoon to find a pouting Kara sitting on her couch with an empty box of donuts on the coffee table.  
“Alex where were you? You weren’t home this morning! Do you have any idea how worried I was!!!”  
Alex felt bad, she didn’t expect Kara would com over her apartment so early.  
“I’m sorry Kara I spent the night at a friends apartment.”  
Kara’s crinkle deepens, “yeah you were with MAGGIE!!!! When did she even come back to National City? I cannot believe you didn’t tell me Alex.”  
“Wait how did you know I was with Maggie?” Alex asks. Kara never came over nor did Alex tell Kara about seeing Maggie.  
Kara ducks her head, “because I heard her heartbeat. I know what my sisters’ heart beats sound like. They were so close you had to be in the same bed let alone apartment.”  
Alex walks over and sits next to Kara, “Kara I swear to Rao I only met Maggie yesterday. Well, yesterday morning. We were in the park when her dog ran me over.”  
Kara’s mood lightens up and she shifts on the couch and takes hold of Alex’s hands, “you have to tell me everything and leave nothing out. I mean nothing”  
Alex laughs, “okay okay, so yesterday I was craving a cinnamon bun so I decided to walk to Noonan’s through the park. As I was walking through a puppy came running towards me, caught me off guard, and knocked me over. I’m fine. Next thing I heard was Maggie’s voice yelled for the dog, whose name is Gertrude.”  
Kara’s eyes bug out, “no way, but that’s your awful name for a dog.”  
“Kara!”  
“Right sorry continue.”  
Alex glares as Kara then continues, “turns out she injured her knee pretty bad so she’s on crutches. Anyway she crutches over and apologizes. It was kinda awkward in the beginning. I asked her to join me for breakfast and she said yes. The walk was weird because we kinda ran out of things to say so it was a quiet walk. We sat outside, ordered our drinks and some how she knew I was pregnant.” Alex laughs, “she said she never thought I would be a tea kind of person. When I ordered the cinnamon bun it more than confirmed it for her. We talked about you, the super friends, DEO, everything. We walked back to her new apartment, which she now shares with her aunt. We got on the topic of our break up and she said it was her fault. She went to therapy in Gotham and had this case involving this little girl name Sofia. She showed me a picture and Kara she is the cutest. Sofia’s parents there a domestic abuse case gone wrong. Her mom passed away and the father is in jail and lost custody of the girl. She stayed with Maggie for a while until they found a foster home here in National City for her. Maggie goes to visit her all the time and the next time she goes I get to meet her.”  
“Wow Alex that’s amazing. Do you think you guys are going to get back together.”  
Alex blushes, “I really hope so. Last night I went to her apartment after the whole thing with mom. I met her aunt and we had dinner, watched the Pitch Perfect movies, then went to bed. She refused to let me walk home so we slept in the same bed together. I slept so well in her arms last night Kara, it was like we were back two years ago. God I missed that feeling so much.”  
Kara hugs Alex, “do you think she wants a baby.”  
Alex nods, “she says she does, she just has things she needs to work on.”  
“Alex I hope your right, I just don’t want you to get hurt again, especially since it’ s not just you anymore. I have my niece or nephew I need to help protect.”  
Kara and Alex cuddle together on the couch, “don’t worry Kara, I don’t think that will happen this time. I have a really good feeling about it.”  
Kara smiles, “good because I need to meet me niece Gertrude then and it better be soon or else I will go over there myself and meet that puppy.”  
Alex playfully slaps Kara, “okay Kara, now put on the show we missed last night.”  
Alex and Kara sat on the couch the whole day watching movies, laughing, and pigging out on take out.  
After their fifth episode of X-files, Maggie calls.  
Alex changes it to facetime so Kara can see.  
“Hey Maggie,” Alex says looking at the screen as Maggie’s face comes up.  
“Hey Alex, Hey Kara.”  
Kara waves in the back round.  
“What’s up Maggie?”  
Maggie shrugs and sips her coffee, “nothing really, I just got home and was wonder what you were doing?”  
Kara answers, “Alex and I were having an impromptu sister night. Now where is that puppy.”  
Maggie yells for Gertie, who comes running causing the camera to fumble around. Once the camera stabilizes, Alex and Kara see Gertie sitting next to Maggie.  
Kara fauns over Gertie, “oh my gosh Maggie that is the cutest puppy ever!!”  
Maggie laughs, “thanks Kara. She is excited to meet you. Isn’t that right Gertie?”  
Gertie looks up at Maggie and licks her chin.  
“Alright well I just wanted to say hi and that I’ll be heading over to the foster home to see Sofia on Friday if you want to join Alex?”  
“Yea that sounds great just text me the time.”  
“Bye Alex, Kara.”  
“Bye Maggie,” The sisters say in unison as the screen goes black.


	11. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is shocked at what she finds Alex eating for breakfast

Kara comes over for breakfast to find Alex eating oatmeal with pickle juice.  
Kara flies into to Alex’s apartment Friday morning, she knows her sister is excited to see Sofia today. Kara carries a box of donuts with her.  
“Morning Alex.” Kara says as she sees Alex sitting at the table eating out of a bowl. Kara sniffs, smelling something weird. She looks into the bowl Alex is eating from and is disgusted by its contents.  
“Ew Alex what are you eating?!”  
“Breakfast,” Alex says, Kara’s comment not phasing her one bit.  
“Duh, I know that but what’s in the bowl?”  
“Oh, um oatmeal, strawberries, blueberries, granola, and pickle juice.”  
“Pickle juice, that’s gross.”  
Alex sends Kara a mean glare, “it’s not gross, it tastes good. Do you want to try it.”  
Kara shakes her head at an inhuman pace, “all stick with my donuts thanks though.”  
Kara couldn’t wrap her head around the contents of Alex’s bowl, “Alex what made you put all those things in the same bowl?”  
Alex shrugs, “I woke up and had this craving for it.”  
“Is that normal?”  
“What?”  
“To eat such weird foods together.” Kara scrunches her nose in disgust.  
Alex laughs and nods, “yes Kara, it’s called having food cravings. You should look it up, all pregnant women has some kind of odd food cravings. I read either pickles of pickle juice are very common. This little one happens to want the juice.” Alex pats her stomach.  
“Oh okay.” Kara happily eats her donuts, that is until Alex steals one.  
“Hey that’s mine!” Kara tries to grab the donut but Alex bites into it. Kara sulks, displaying her biggest pouting face.  
“Kara you had 11 donuts, you couldn’t give me just one. I was still hungry.”  
“Fine, but that’s just because of my niece or nephew. Don’t steal me food anymore, it’s mine.”  
“Kara then why did you bring the donuts over in the first place.”  
Alex caught Kara on that one, “okay fine I brought them over for you to have one but you had your own food.”  
Alex laughs, “never change Kara, never change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Maggie will bring Alex to meet Sofia. So much FLUFF!!!!


	12. Meeting Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie takes Alex to meet Sofia

Alex made sure to get out of work early so she could get ready to see Maggie and Sofia. They agreed to meet up at 5:30, giving Alex two hours to get ready. Alex showers first thing when she gets home so that she will have enough time to work on her hair and make-up. Once her hair was dry and nicely curled, Alex went to pick out an outfit. Alex put on her favorite pair of jeans. She tries to button them, but they won’t go. Alex walks over to her full-length mirror and stands sideways. Her bump is bigger than it was last week. She grabs the measuring tape and wraps it around her bump.  
“Woah,” Alex says amazed. Her bump was and inch and a half bigger. She looks around the room to find a hair tie and ties her jeans so they will stay on her body. She isn’t ready to give up her favorite pair yet. Once she finishes getting ready she text’s Maggie and heads out the door.  
She walks to the location Maggie sent her, stopping at a toy store to grab a small stuffed animal for Sofia. The urge to go in every baby or toy store is getting harder to resist as the gets further along in her pregnancy. She sees Maggie sitting on the bench with her hands in her lap staring straight ahead. She is wearing black jeans with a flannel and matching boots, an outfit that makes Alex feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Maggie turns her head and sees Alex, she immediately lights up with a smile and stands up.  
“Alex.”  
“Hey Maggie.”  
“I see you bought a little friend with you,” Maggie gestures to the stuffed animal.  
Alex blushes, “yeah I couldn’t help it.”  
The walk to the foster home isn’t far. They talk about their days at work and before they know it they are standing in front of the house.  
“So before we go in, um there are three other foster kids, all older. The foster parents are okay, I mean they’re nice but I wish she were placed somewhere better. I just get this weird vibe off them. Anyway their names are Juliet and Travis. So you ready?”  
They walk to the front door and knock. A woman opens the door.  
“Maggie hi, Sofia is in her room taking a nap.” The woman lets them in and closes the door before yelling at the other kids to stop playing and do their homework. She frowns and mutters, “kids,” then walks into the living room and sits down on the couch to continue her TV show.  
As the climb the stares Alex whispers, “I see what you mean.”  
Maggie goes in first opening the door slowly and turning on the light. Maggie approaches the crib to see the child lying down but awake.  
“Hi Sofia.”   
“Maggie!” Sofia says happily as she stands up and holds her arms out for Maggie to pick her up. Maggie puts Sofia on her hip and kisses Sofia’s Temple.  
“Did you have a good nap?” Sofia nods. When she sees Alex, she shies away into Maggie’s neck.  
Maggie walks over to Alex, “Sofia I’d like you to meet a special friend. Her name is Alex, can you say hi.”  
“Hi,” She says in Maggie’s neck.  
Alex is overwhelmed by how cute Sofia is, “hi Sofia. I brought a friend of my that needs a buddy and I was wondering if you could help me. She loves hugs and is scared of the dark. Would you be able to help me?”  
Sofia looks at Alex and lights up at the stuffed Elephant.  
“Ellie!” Sofia grabs at the animal. Sofia hugs the Elephant tight then looks to Alex, “Allie?”  
Sofia looks to Maggie in approval.  
“Yeah sweetie Alex.”  
Sofia puts a thinking face on, “Allie!” Maggie and Alex laugh.  
“Do you wanna see Gertie Sofia?” Sofia nods.  
“Alrighty to my apartment we go but let’s get you dressed first. It’s a bit cold.”  
At first, Alex was a little concerned at how Gertie and Sofia would interact but Maggie calmed her down saying it would be fine. Gertie greets them at the door, at the sight of the child, Gertie immediately calms down and goes to sniff her. Sofia giggles.  
“Doggy!” Sofia wiggles on Maggie’s hip so Maggie puts her down. Gertie licks Sofia as Sofia pets Gertie.  
Alex smiles, “I think that is the cutest thing I have ever scene.”   
“Yeah the two of them get along really well. You should have scene when I took care of her, Gertie refused to leave her side. She even slept under the crib and refused to leave.”  
“So what’s the plan for the day?” Alex asks.  
“Well I figured we have to walk Gertie so we could go to the park. Then we can have dinner somewhere and after drop Sofia. Maybe play a game of pool before calling it a night?”  
“Sounds good.”  
Alex and Sofia were playing with a block set Maggie keeps at her house. When Maggie announces it’s time to walk Gertie. Alex helps Sofia put on her jacket and hat while Maggie attaches Gertie’s leash. Sofia raises her arms to Alex.  
“You want me to carry you?” Alex asks Sofia looking down at the child. Sofia nods. Alex picks Sofia up and wraps her arms around Alex’s neck.  
“Aw now who are the cute ones,” Maggie says looking at Alex and Sofia. Alex blushes and mutters something causing Sofia to giggle.  
Alex and Maggie walk shoulder to shoulder, occasionally bumping into each other. Neither made the effort to hold hands.  
“Does Sofia like staying at the house?” Alex asks trying to start a conversation. Maggie sighs, “honestly, I don’t think so. They’re all older than her so gets left out a lot. She also cries every time I drop her off. She doesn’t understand that I can’t take her in. Not yet anyway.”  
Alex tilts her head, “not yet?”  
Maggie freezes in her tracks and wraps her arms around her waist.  
“Maggie you can tell me anything.”  
Maggie nods, “I know it’s just. When Sofia left to go to the foster home, I was devastated but I knew I couldn’t take her in because I wasn’t ready. Now that I’m back in National City and my pay is much better I’ve been considering it. I just, I just don’t think I could do it alone. I wouldn’t be enough for her.”  
Alex takes Maggie’s hands and smooth’s the back with her thumb, “Maggie you are more than enough. That little girl loves you so much. I could tell the minute you walked into her room.”  
Maggie sniffles and looks to Sofia, who is petting a sitting Gertie.  
“I love her so much Alex but I don’t think I could do it, not yet.”  
“Then that’s okay. She has you in her life and that already makes her one of the luckiest girls in the world.”  
Maggie leans in and kisses Alex, passionately. Alex returns the kiss, but then jumps away at the sound of a giggling toddler. They lean against each other’s foreheads before looking at Sofia.  
“Gosh Alex she really is the cutest.” Maggie says going to pick up the little girl. Once in Maggie’s arms, Sofia squishes Maggie’s cheeks together. Then Maggie blows a raspberry into Sofia’s cheek causing Sofia to laugh.  
“Maggie tickles.” Sofia laughs.  
Alex puts a hand on Maggie’s lower back, “alright you two why don’t we head back to drop Gertie off then go to dinner.”  
Maggie looks to Sofia, “what do you think, you hungry Sof?”  
Sofia nods, “Allie come too?”  
“Yeah sweetie Alex’s is coming too.”  
“YAY!” Sofia says before settling into Maggie’s arms.  
They decided to go to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner. Sofia sits in between Alex and Maggie.   
“Maggie apple please.” Sofia asks.  
The waitress comes over and orders their drinks and entre orders.  
“Sofia what is your favorite food?” Alex asks.   
Sofia taps her index finger on her mouth, “pancakes! Maggie’s pancakes da bestest!”  
“I know they are. I love blueberry pancakes.”  
“Banana no blueberry.” Sofia says before focusing on her drawing.  
“Surprisingly she doesn’t like chocolate chip pancakes.” Maggie adds.  
“Alex?”   
“mmm,” Alex responds sipping on her ginger ale.  
“what do you think about what we talked about earlier?”  
“With?” Alex asks gesturing the Sofia. Maggie nods.  
“I think it would be great for both parties. Why?”  
“Well cause, with whatever is happening or going to happen between us, it impacts you as well.”  
Alex looks to Sofia and back at Maggie, “Mags what ever you want to do, I support you 100%.”  
Maggie is about to say something but her phone goes off. Maggie gets up and answers the phone away from the table. Sofia looks up, sees Maggie gone and frowns.  
“Where Maggie?”  
“She went to answer her phone. She will be right back.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”  
Sofia held out her pinkie, “pinkie promise?  
Alex smiles and holds her pinkie out to shake with Sofia’s, “pinkie promise.”  
A couple minutes later Maggie sits back down, “Sofia how would you like to have a sleepover with me tonight?”  
Sofia’s eye’s widen, “really?”  
“Yeah sweetie.” Maggie smiles. Sofia gets off her chair, climbs on her lap, and flings her arms around Maggie’s neck. Maggie returns the hug, wrapping her arms around Sofia. Sofia releases the hug, and kisses Maggie’s cheek, “we watch paw patrol?”  
“Yes sweetie.” Maggie kisses Sofia’s temple and put her on the ground. Sofia didn’t go to her chair; she went to Alex and climbs on her lap.  
“Allie sleepover too?” Sofia asks Alex innocently. Alex is at a loss for words and looks to Maggie for help. Maggie is surprised as well at the question but shrugs and nods in approval.  
“As long as Maggie says yes.” Sofia turns in Alex’s lap, “Maggie please, pretty please.”  
“how can I say no to that precious face.”  
“Yes!” Sofia goes to fist bump the air but catches Alex’s nose.  
“Allie I’m sorry.” Sofia says lips quivering. Alex feeling blood coming from her noses, cups it quickly and tightly. Maggie’s up, picks Sofia up and the three head for the bathroom. Sofia starts to cry in Maggie’s arms.  
“It’s okay Sofia, accidents happen.”  
“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Sofia says clutching Maggie tightly. The three stand by the sink as Alex plugs her nose. A couple minutes later, it stops.  
“See Sofia, all better.” Alex leans over so Sofia can inspect her nose. Sofia puts her hand on Alex’s cheeks, stares at her nose intensely, then leans over and kisses it.  
“Now I feel even better.” Alex says giving Sofia kisses all over her face. Sofia laughs and scrunches her nose. They return to the table an finish their dinners peacefully. They pay and head back to Maggie’s apartment. On the walk back, Sofia refuses to leave Alex’s arms, her head nestle tightly in Alex’s neck.  
“You okay Sofia?” Alex asks as they reach the elevator of Maggie’s apartment building.  
Sofia doesn’t respond. Maggie looks over to see Sofia passed out on Alex’s shoulder.  
“Alex she is asleep.”  
“What time is it?”  
“8:30, which is typically her bed time anyway,” Maggie says looking at her watch.  
“I can take the couch while you two take the bed,” Alex offers.  
“No we can all fit. I ended up buying a bed similar to yours. I was just too damn comfy not to.”  
They walk straight into Maggie’s room and Alex puts Sofia down on the bed. Maggie walks over to the closet and takes out PJ’s for Sofia.  
Alex smirks, “what some times we have sleep overs so I wanted to be prepared.”  
They change Sofia and tuck her into the middle of the bed. Maggie goes back to the closet to get Alex PJs.  
“Hey isn’t this my shirt?” Alex asks looking at what Maggie gave her. Maggie turns around to look at the shirt, but stops short because Alex is half naked. Alex is only wearing a bra and her jeans and can’t formula a sentence. All Maggie can think about is how amazing Alex looks. She notices Alex’s bump has gotten bigger as well.  
“Maggie?” Alex asks.  
Maggie shakes out of her trance, “what oh yeah it is. Wow Danvers, you look. Wow.”  
Alex blushes and ducks her head shaking it. Maggie knows Alex is denying what Maggie just said. Maggie goes for broke and walks over to Alex, putting her hands on Alex’s waist.  
“Alex you look absolutely beautiful. Pregnancy glow is no joke.”  
They lock eyes.  
“Mags.”  
“Alex.”  
Neither sure who leans in first but a second later they feel the others lips. It’s a slow kiss knowing there is a child in the room. They break a part chests breathing heavy. Alex breaks from Maggie, so they both can change. Once their done changing, Alex leads them out to the couch in the living room.  
“Where is your aunt?”   
“She’s already in bed. On Saturday mornings, she likes to get up really early and walk Gertie. She says there is a different atmosphere on the weekends or something.”  
Alex reaches for Maggie’s hand and interlocks their fingers. She stares at them for a bit then looks up at Maggie, “what are we really doing Maggie? I know we said we were going to be friends but today just felt like more.”  
Maggie leans in and pecks Alex’s lips, “Alex will you go on a date with me?”  
Alex didn’t expect that, “are you sure?”  
“I am more than sure. I love you and I want to be with you. I want to call my girlfriend and I wanna kiss you and hold your hand again.”  
“Yes of course I will.” The kiss again.  
Alex pulls away, “I know we are just starting this but I need to know how you feel about this baby. Because if we do this and we last like we plan on lasting. You’ll be this baby’s other mom and I need to know you’re in.”  
“Alex I’m so in.” Maggie moves her other hand to Alex’s bump, “I love you so much Alex and I cannot wait to love this baby even more.”  
“What about Sofia? When do we adopt her?”  
Maggie’s eyes glisten, “you wanna adopt Sofia?”  
“Well yeah, just like me and this baby are a pair, you and Sofia are a pair. Mags you are meant to be her mom.”  
“No Alex we are meant to be her moms, not just me.”  
“So we are doing this. Two kids at once. Wait when would we adopt Sofia? Do you think there will be an issue with having both at the same time?”  
Maggie squeezes Alex’s hand, “slow down babe. One thing at a time, okay? If we need a place for them to sleep if we want to adopt them or the house visit won’t be approved.”  
Alex thinks, “that means we need to find a place. A house, no apartment. How soon will we do this?”  
“I was thinking that we should have her by the time the baby is born.”  
“That doesn’t leave a lot of time to file the papers. How long does it take?”  
Maggie thinks, “honestly I’m not sure but I think we could speed it up.”  
Alex nods then movies to straddle Maggie’s legs. Maggie smirks putting her hands on Alex’s hips, “you have no idea how hot you looked tonight Mags.” Alex says leaning in, capturing Maggie’s lips. They move in sync with one another. Maggie tightens her hold on Alex’s hips while Alex runs her hands around Maggie’s neck and through her hair. The heat intensives and Alex needs a break.  
“Fuck, if we keep going I don’t think I can hold back.” Alex says sitting on Maggie’s thighs. Maggie cups Alex’s cheeks and runs her hand slowly down Alex’s body.  
“These have gotten much bigger,” Maggie says and her hands reach Alex’s breast. They continue to travel down to Alex’s bump and stop there.  
“This is the most precious baby ever.” Maggie caresses the bump and Alex puts her hands on top of Maggie’s. Alex gets off Maggie’s lap and gestures for Maggie to move. Alex then lays against Maggie’s front, sitting between her legs. She takes Maggie’s hands and wraps them around her.  
“I miss this, just us time.” Alex turns her head so she can hear Maggie’s heart beat and closes her eyes. She takes comfort in the familiar rising and falling chest. Maggie kisses the top of Alex’s head.  
“Well get use to it because we are doing this for the rest of our lives.” They sit like that for a while, until they hear little feet coming towards them. Without hesitating, Sofia climbs on the couch and cuddles into Alex. Maggie grabs the blanket that is folded on the back of the couch and throws it over Sofia.  
“Bed was cold. I missed you.” Sofia says nuzzling into Alex’s shoulder. Their hearts explode at their future daughters cuteness.  
“Close your eyes and rest Sofia. We will be right here.” Alex says running her hand up and down Sofia’s back. She drifts back to sleep in seconds.  
“God she is so cute.” Maggie whispers into the top of Alex’s head.  
“Yeah she is. The only thing we are missing is Gertie. Where is the puppy?”  
On cue, the dog walks into the room from Maggie’s room, “she was keeping Sofia company in my room.” Gertie jumps up on the couch and nestles into Sofia’s legs.  
After a few moments of silence Maggie whispers, “how are we supposed to move into the bedroom now?”  
“I don’t know. This may be comfy now but I’ll be hurting in the morning if we stay this way so we should make a game plan.”  
After another 10 minutes or so, the two carefully get off the couch and make their way to the bedroom with Gertie following right behind them. The three of them cuddle together in the ginormous bed.  
“Good night, Maggie.”  
“Good night, Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much is happening so fast... I hope there won't be many bumps in the road


	13. Date Night

This chapter gets a bit steamy at the end but nothing too crazy.

Alex hasn’t been to the alien bar in ages. Ever since Alex and Maggie called off their engagement, Alex felt it was wrong of her to show up there. It felt like Maggie’s territory. However, now that they are back together. Maggie thought it would be a good idea to start their date off there. Maggie texted Alex early that morning letting her know a time and place to meet. Alex wasn’t that surprised when she read it was the alien bar.   
Kara spots into Alex’s lab for lunch and the first thing she notices is how up beat Alex is.  
“Hey Alex, what’s up?”  
Alex bounces, literally bounces over to Kara, “oh not much just in the middle of running some samples J’onn gave me. Is that food for me?” Alex is wearing her lab coat so her bump is not noticeable. Kara nods and hands Alex the bag.  
Kara squints, “alright spill, what is making you so happy?”  
Alex blushes, “I have a date.”  
Kara’s eyes bug out, “What? With who?”  
“Maggie tonight at the alien bar. She says she wants to meet where it all began.” Alex was so excited she didn’t bother hiding it.  
“Alex I’m so happy for you.”  
“Can you come over and help me decide what to wear. My options have been warring thin lately.”  
“Does this mean we need to do a Danvers sister shopping spree?”  
Alex shuts Kara down immediately, “No absolutely not. I do not need to handing me every flowery, flowy top they have in the store.”  
“But Alex it could be fun.”  
“Yeah fun for you maybe but not me. I hate trying on clothes and now I have no choice. No offense but I think Maggie would be the better option. However, we can go shopping for the baby together because I need your insight on baby clothes and stuff.”  
Kara accepts the deal happily and sits next to Alex to eat their lunches together.  
Alex paces back and forth shirtless in her bedroom. All the outfits she laid out aren’t good enough. Kara flies in through the window.  
“Oh thank god you’re here.” Alex says as she sits on the bed sulking.  
“Don’t worry baby mama, we will find you a smoking hot you fit.”  
“Baby mama really Kara?”   
Kara walks over to Alex hugging her then rubbing her bump, “the baby is getting bigger.”  
Alex rests her head on Kara’s shoulder, “soon I won’t be able to hide the bump anymore.”  
“I still can’t believe you won’t let me go shopping with you. You need more clothes and definitely more color in your wardrobe.”  
Alex huffs in annoyed, “if you find the perfect outfit for tonight them maybe I will reconsider.”  
“Okay, lets choose the shirt first.” Kara chooses a nice blue loose blouse that has a V-neck showing just enough cleavage. Next Kara chooses a pair of black jeans and booties that match.  
“Here you got this should be perfect.” Kara puts the clothes on the bed. As she see’s Alex taking off her pants Kara turns around.  
“You could at least warn me Alex.” Kara says embarrassed  
Alex laughs, “sorry.” Alex pulls up the pants but they don’t fit. They cannot make it past her butt.  
“Uh Kara these pants don’t fit. Can you grab another pair?” Kara grabs another pair but they don’t fit either.  
“Fuck!” Alex curses, “these don’t fit either.”  
Kara ignores her embarrassment and sits next to Alex.  
“This is normal Alex. You knew you were going to need new clothes eventually.”  
“I know I just wish it wasn’t tonight.” Alex wipes her eyes at the stray tear that falls down her face.  
“Why don’t we go with a pair of leggings instead? I bet they would be much more confortable for the little one.”  
Alex nods. Kara gets her the leggings, which fit. The outfit looks perfect on Alex. As Alex got dress, Kara grabbed a chair and brought it by the bathroom.  
“Sit, let me curl your hair.”  
Alex, still in the sad mood, complies and sits down. It felt nice having Kara dote on her. Once Kara curled her hair, she did Alex’s make up for her as well.  
“I don’t remember the last time we did anything like this.”  
As Kara was putting the finishing touches she replies, “probably I was in 9th grade and we played dress up that one time. You got so made after I accidentally used a sharpie instead of eyeliner.”  
Alex laughs, “yeah I remember, I couldn’t get it all off for like 4 days. Even Vicki was having a field day. Speaking of high school. An invitation to my 10 year reunion came in the other day.”  
“Oh are you going to go?”  
“Don’t know. I think I’m going to ask Maggie if she wants to go. If not we can stay at home.”  
There is a knock at the door. Alex pushes Kara to answer the door while she checks herself over in the mirror.  
“Hi Maggie,” Kara says engulfing Maggie into a hug, “I missed you.”  
Maggie squeezes Kara, “I missed you too Little Danvers. It’s not the same without a little sister to embarrass and mess with.”  
Maggie sends Kara an affectionate look.  
“Yeah yeah. Alex is almost ready. She is in the bathroom so I’m going to head out. Enjoy your date. BYE ALEX!” Kara says before changing into her super suit and flying out the window.  
Alex walks out the bathroom and almost trips over the chair at the sight of Maggie.  
“Wow you look amazing Maggie.”  
“So do you Danvers.”  
Alex walks down the steps and enters Maggie’s personal space without loosing eye contact.  
“Hi,” Alex says as their inches away from each other. Maggie puts her hands on Alex’s hips pulling her in closer.  
“Hey.” Maggie leans in for a kiss. When she pulls away she asks, “you ready?”   
They were about to leave when Maggie stops them, “wait your eyes are a little red. Where you crying earlier?”  
Alex ducks her head, “damn hormones.” Alex meets Maggie’s eyes, “my jeans don’t fit anymore. My butts’ too big.”  
“Baby that is a good thing. Your body is adjusting for the baby.”  
“I know, I just wanted to wear my jeans because I know how much you like them.”  
“Oh sweetie, I love whatever you wear. Whether it is a pair of jeans or sweatpants. Heck no pants at all is good too.”  
“It was stupid.” Alex tries to remove herself from Maggie’s grip but Maggie doesn’t budge.  
“It wasn’t stupid Alex. Your feelings aren’t stupid, especially since you’re growing another life. I’d rather you tell me everything that bothers you so that I can tell you how amazing you are and how much I love you. Okay?”  
Alex nods and kisses Maggie once more before linking their arms. They walk down the to the street hand in hand, but Maggie’s bike is no where in sight.  
“I wasn’t sure if you were allowed to be on a bike. Personally I’d prefer if you weren’t so I decided to bring my aunts car. I hope that’s okay.”  
“Of course it is. Although I’m not going to miss riding bitch.”  
They walk into the bar and not much has changed, except for the bartender due to M’gann still being on Mars. Maggie goes to order the drinks while Alex racks. Maggie hands Alex her drink, “to new beginnings.”  
“Are you drinking ginger ale as well?” Alex asks looking at Maggie’s glass.  
“Yeah well I figured if you can’t drink than neither should I.”  
“Mags you don’t have to do that for me.”  
“Alex I’d do anything for you.”   
Alex’s eyes start to water, “stop being all soft or I’ll start crying and I’d rather not in front of a whole bar.”  
Maggie stands on her tiptoes and gives Alex a peck, “why don’t you break. Oh and we have dinner to eat after we finish this game.”  
Alex breaks with a strip falling into a pocket, “so there is more to this night?”  
“Just you wait. I’ll have you falling in love with me all over again by the end of the night.”  
Alex pockets two more balls before her turn ends, “seems like it’s going to be a quick game.”  
Alex was right it was a quick game. Maggie pays for the drinks and they head back to the car. Maggie pull up by a food truck.  
“We’re eating here?”  
Maggie smirks, “looks can be deceiving Danvers. This food truck has the tacos in the city.”  
“If you say so.”   
Maggie orders for the two of them and they walk to a nearby table to eat. At the first bite Alex is hooked. Thankfully Maggie ordered an extra meal just in case.  
“Oh my god Mags these really are amazing?”  
“The new detective in my unit lives by here and occasionally brings tacos when we have a late night.”  
Maggie watches as Alex finishes the extra meal. She couldn’t believe she spent so long without this gorgeous woman sitting in front of her. Once Alex finished, they walk hand in hand to the park that’s a block away. The sky was clean allowing the stars to shine bright.   
They swing their arms between them, and then Alex pulls Maggie tight into her swaying them back and forth.  
“I love you Alex Danvers.”  
“I’m so in love with you Maggie Sawyer.” Alex says leaning in to kiss Maggie. Mid kiss Alex tenses and pulls back in shock.  
“What’s wrong?” Maggie tries to read Alex’s face.  
Alex furs her eyebrows for a moment before her entire face lights up in wonder.   
“Woah,” Alex says placing her hands on her bump.  
“Alex you’re scaring me?” Maggie says not sure how to process what is happening.  
“Maggie feel,” Alex takes Maggie hands on her bump after opening her jacket. Maggie waits then feels it. A thud against her hand.  
She looks up at Alex, “was that what I think it was?”  
Alex nods, “the baby kicked.”  
Maggie quickly looked around to find them alone in the park. She kneels down and lifts Alex’s shirt to reveal the expanding bump. Maggie places a kiss right above her belly button. She whispers a short phrase and then stands back up. Alex is full on crying and wraps Maggie into a tight hug.  
“That was amazing Alex.” Maggie whispers and Alex nods into Maggie’s neck.  
“How about we go get some ice cream to celebrate then go back to the apartment to watch a movie?”  
“I’d like that as long as mine isn’t vegan.”  
They stumble into Alex’s apartment like two lovesick teenagers unable to take their hands off each other. Clothes are thrown everywhere with no care were they fall. Alex’s back hits the bed first with Maggie climbing and straddle Alex’s hips shortly after.  
“God you look so beautiful Alex.” Maggie says kissing across her jaw and down her neck. Maggie’s hands rake Alex’s body up to her breasts.  
“Mags careful, they’re very sensitive.” Alex says hissing at the contact. Maggie sits up causing Alex to whine at the loss of contact.  
“Alex we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”  
“Mags I do, I want you so bad,” Alex says mid yawn.  
Maggie gives Alex a soft smile, “Alex why don’t we get some sleep. I’ll be here in the morning I promise.”  
“But,”  
“No buts Alex, your tired I can tell. Today was a long day so turn over so I can spoon you.”  
“Fine,” Alex pouts giving Maggie a quick peck before turning on her side. Maggie slides behind Alex lifting the covers over them. Maggie settles behind Alex kissing her shoulder before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 

\--------------------------

So I've never written a sex scene but I can try if y'all are interested in reading that kind of thing. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!!


	14. Over Worked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex puts too much pressure on her self putting her and her baby in a scary situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my first day of field experience at a local high school and it was exhausting. It goes for two weeks so I'm not sure how often I will update but I will try my best as always.   
> Happy New Year every one!!!

Alex woke up for the seventh day in a row without Maggie’s arms wrapped around her. The NCPD has been in full gear ever since alien bodies have been appearing out of now where without any connections. Alex is 19 weeks pregnant and sleep has been a struggle, apparently insomnia is one an unfortunate symptom. Instead of sleeping, Alex has been researching and contacting real estate agents about prospective houses. This morning the bags under her eyes are distinct an in order to hide, Alex has to later the make up on her face. Maggie texts again apologizing for how busy she has been. Although Alex understands, she wishes Maggie was here. Especially since J’onn calls her in to finish her research on the antidote she’s been working on. Alex grabs a protein bar on her way out for breakfast. When she gets to the DEO she practically ignores all the agents around her heading straight for her lab. When she gets to her lab, she downs a pint of water and two Tylenol for her headache.  
Alex smooth’s her hands on her bump and she looks down at the swell, “baby please go easy on me today.”  
After gathering her breath, Alex rounds up all her paper work and begins typing. It’s 2 o’clock in the afternoon when she breaks for lunch and her headache as gotten so bad she’s now wearing her glasses. She gets up to go get lunch but her vision gets blurry. She grips the end of the desk.  
“Woah.” Alex sits back down to gather herself. After a few minutes she tries again but slower. Thankfully she makes it to the kitchen and back in one piece holding a crispy chicken sandwich. As she’s eating, she gets a text from J’onn:  
J- The president bumped the deadline for the research to Friday instead of next Wednesday. Do you need me to send you some assistance?”  
A- No don’t worry it’s almost done. I’ll have a copy on your desk by Thursday night.

The deadline didn’t seem bad, until she hit a wall with the research. It is 6 o’clock and she hasn’t made any progress in the last few hours. She stops for a quick bite to eat and another two Tylenol and once again is glued to her research. It’s 11 o’clock by the time she get’s to her apartment and Maggie is passed out in the bed. Alex runs herself a warm bath in hopes of relaxing her tense muscles. 5 minutes into the bath, Alex hears the door open and sees a naked Maggie walk in.  
“Hey babe,” Maggie bends down and kisses Alex then slides behind Alex. Alex doesn’t respond just sinks into Maggie’s front.  
“You still have all your make up on Alex.” Maggie says kissing her shoulder.  
“I forgot to take it off, I’ll do it after. How was your day?”  
“We finally closed the case and have off tomorrow?”  
Alex huffs, “the president moved up my deadline. I hate when she does this and I hit a dead end.”   
Maggie felt Alex getting worked up, “Alex you need to relax. Just take a breath please.”  
Alex listens to Maggie and takes breaths. She closes her eyes and leans her head back onto Maggie’s shoulder. Slowly she feels the tension begin to dissipate. Her hands unclench, her shoulders sag, and her legs feel weightless.   
“There you go.” Maggie says brushing her fingertips up and down Alex’s body. They sit their for the rest of the bath in silence until the water cools down. Maggie gets out first, toweling off. Alex goes to stand up but is hit with another wave of dizziness. She braces herself against the bathtub eyes glaze over and vision blurries. She feels two arms wrap around her.  
“Alex? Are you okay?” Maggie is standing in the tub keeping Alex from falling. Alex blinks a couple times then slowly proceeds to stand up, with Maggie supporting her weight this time.  
“Yeah, uh, I just got a little dizzy that’s all.”  
Maggie sits Alex down on the toilet seat, “babe does this happen often?”  
Alex shakes her head, “not really no. It’s just when I get up too fast.”  
Maggie begins to towel off Alex, “why don’t we get you dried off, clothed and into bed.”  
“just no clothes, it’s too hot at night.”  
Alex wakes up the next morning feeling just as groggy. The only sleep she got was restless or the baby’s movements kept waking her up. Alex sits at the end of the bed ready to tear her hair out in frustration. This time she leaves the apartment forgetting to bring breakfast, her legs feeling as though there are weights attached to them. When she gets to work she doesn’t bother putting in her contacts, she keeps her glasses on. Next she pops in two Tylenol only for them to come back up an hour later. At lunchtime Kara finds Alex asleep at her desk.  
Kara nudges Alex’s shoulder, “Alex wake up, I’ve got lunch from the Chicago truck.”  
Alex slowly blinks her eyes open and sits up, “crap did I fall asleep?” She looks around to see the little progress done on her research.  
“Yeah but I brought the perfect remedy, food!” Alex thanks Kara and takes the bag, scarfing the food down quicker than Kara.  
“Geeze Alex slow done. It’s like you haven’t eaten in days.”  
“Sorry,” Alex replies with a mouthful of food. Once lunch with Kara was over, Alex is back to working on the research. She is so focused she doesn’t notice the hours going by. It’s 12 o’clock when she hears a knock on the door. She looks up to see Maggie standing in the door way not happy.  
“You missed dinner.” Maggie says walking over to Alex.   
Alex rubs her eyes, “sorry I must have lost track of time. I’m almost done. Just another day and I should be finished.”  
Maggie pulls Alex into her chest, “Alex it’s Tuesday. You don’t need to be putting so much stress on your body. You still have three days to get it done.”  
“I’m sorry,” Alex mumbles.  
“Why don’t you stop here for the night and we go home, eat some dinner, let me message your feet, and then head to bed.” Alex nods. She gets up but the dizziness comes back worse then ever forcing Alex to brace herself on Maggie.  
“Dizzy bad.” Alex gets out. She begins to see stars and slumps back into her chair. Maggie is filled with worry.  
“Okay change of plans, we are going to see Dr. Hamilton instead.” Maggie takes her phone out calling the doctor.  
“Good idea.” Alex mumbles head in her hands. Minutes later Dr. Hamilton is kneeling in front of Alex.  
“Hey Alex I heard you’re not feeling so great.”  
Alex shakes her head.  
“Do you think you can walk?” Dr. Hamilton asks look up at Maggie to see worry etched all over her face.  
“No, I’ll pass out.” Alex hears Dr. Hamilton talk to Maggie but can’t make out the words.  
“Okay Alex I’m going to transfer you to another chair and get you to the med bay okay?”  
Dr. Hamilton gets even more worried by how docile Alex is being. The trip to the med bay is blurry nor does she remember getting out of the chair and laying down on the exam table.   
Alex hears a rhythmic beeping as she opens her eyes. She looks around discovering she is in the med bay. Maggie is in the chair next to her with her eyes closed holding onto Alex’s hand for dear life. Alex squeezes Maggie’s hand, causing Maggie to jump in her seat.  
“Alex, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Maggie asks kissing the back of Alex’s hand.  
She sits up in her bed, “better. How long was I out?”  
Maggie looks at her watch, “about seven hours.” Alex eyes widen at the comment as she runs her hand through her hair.  
“Are you serious? Holy shit! Wait, Mags have you sitting there the whole time?” Maggie nodded.  
“Babe I’m so sorry.” Alex pulls Maggie onto the bed with her. Maggie lays Alex down and cuddles into her holding her bump. Maggie’s jaw tenses a few times before looking up at Alex with tears in her eyes.  
“Alex I was so worried. I have never seen you like that before.” Alex hugs Maggie closer to her and kisses her temple, “I’m so sorry Mags. I’ve been so worried about this deadline I got carried away.”  
Maggie kisses Alex once more, “I know I’ve been busy this past week and I’m sorry. I called in for the next few days so it’s going to be you and I having a stay-cation.”  
Alex tilted her head, “stay-cation?”  
Maggie smirks, “yup. Basically a glorified term for bed rest.” Alex pouts but accepts. However it’s her turn to feel guilty.  
“Mags so while you were working, I don’t know if it was that I was by myself or what but I couldn’t sleep.”  
Dr. Hamilton walks in with perfect timing, “that is perfectly normal Agent Danvers. Some women develop insomnia.”  
“What can we do about it?” Maggie asks with concern.  
“Well you can take Tylenol PM, try bath before bed to relax your muscles, a message, meditation or yoga. Besides that there really isn’t much more you can do. How are you feeling this morning?”  
“Like I slept through the night and could go to a buffet for breakfast. But maybe a bathroom stop first.”   
Dr. Hamilton laughs, “that is very good to hear. I’m glad you’re feeling better. I talked to J’onn and you are on bed rest until Monday.” Alex is about to argue but Dr. Hamilton stops her, “Alex don’t argue with me on this or I’ll actually put this in your file and you know what that means.”  
Maggie looks at the doctor with confusion. “Maggie it means that Alex would not be able to return to work without a doctor’s note. Her hours would also be reduced as a safety precaution. It’s a safety measure the DEO has to ensure the safety of the Agents. While Alex has a history of not following through but this time I feel as though the procedure may be necessary.” Maggie chuckles, “of course you would Danvers.”  
“I promise I’ll be on bed rest until Monday. I also promise to slow down and take breaks when I need it.”  
Dr. Hamilton smiles at Alex’s decision, “there will also be a cot placed in your quarters for when you would like to take a moment to rest while here.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You are free to leave Agent Danvers. Take care of her Detective.”   
“Ready to go home babe,” Maggie says getting off the bed to collect her things. Just as they are about to leave, J’onn and Kara walk in. J’onn says towards the entrance of the room while Kara walks directly to Alex and hugs her.  
“I heard you were here and got so worried. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?”  
“Yes Kara we’re both fine. Nothing a few days of resting won’t fix. I swear.”  
“She is telling the truth Little Danvers but you and I both have to be on guard duty so she follows the doctor’s orders.” Kara nods at Maggie with a serious look on her face. Maggie and Kara talk about their plans on keeping Alex company for a few days giving J’onn enough time to check on Alex. J’onn slowly walks over to Alex and wraps her in a hug. Alex embraces the hug, feeling the warmth and security J’onn is emitting, a feeling only parents can provide.   
He kisses the top of her head and whispers, “I’m glad you both are okay. Please listen to Dr. Hamilton, I know you want to finish the research but I’ve already ordered Wilson and Mendez to finish it. You have done more than enough for the DEO and this city, let us do something for you.”  
“Okay.”  
“I love you Alex. I’ll come by later to check on you.” J’onn pulled away, greeted Maggie, then left. As hard as J’onn tries to be militant and cold, he is just as soft and mushy.  
Maggie readies a bath while Alex finishes eating her breakfast. Maggie calls for Alex when the bath is ready. She strips down and enter the tub. Alex walks in completely naked swaying her hips. Alex tries to enter the tub as seductively as possible.  
“You are so sexy baby,” Maggie holds Alex’s hips as Alex sinks into the hot water. Maggie wraps her arms around Alex resting her chin on Alex’s shoulder.  
“I missed you so much Mags.”  
Maggie kisses her shoulder, “I know baby I know.”  
“We have so much to do like close on a house and buy baby things.”  
“Relax now Alex, we can talk about that stuff tomorrow.”  
They enjoy their bath until the water cools down. Maggie grabs their comfiest towels and wraps Alex in them and walks her to the bed.   
“Now you stay in bed and rest while I go make us some breakfast.”  
After breakfast, Alex and Maggie stay in bed looking up houses.  
“What about this one it’s got four bedrooms, 2 ½ bathrooms, a big yard and a basement. We could split the basement into a gym and a playroom.” Maggie says excitedly.  
“We should definitely check it out, it’s slightly over budget though but we can handle it. Alright so we have one option, now we need another one.”  
Two hours later they have their top three choices, contacted the owners and set up tours for each one. Alex goes to get out of bed but Maggie drapes herself over Alex, “where do you think you’re going missy?”  
“Alex move I have to pee,” but Maggie refused to move, “Margarita Sawyer I swear to god if you don’t move this instant I’m going to pee my pants.”  
Maggie moves in shock at the tone Alex used then lights up, “Alex you sound like a mom.” Maggie yells in the direction of the bathroom. Alex starts to walk back into the bedroom from the connected bathroom but stops at the doorway. Maggie is at her side in an instant protectively placing a hand at the small of her back and the other on the bump.  
“Dizzy.” Alex moves so her back is pressing against the doorway and her forehead is resting on Maggie’s shoulder.  
“I’ve got you,” Maggie whispers holding Alex. Maggie worries about how long these dizzy spells will continue and makes a note to ask their doctor at their next visit. Alex shifts her forehead to rest against Maggie’s.  
“This sucks,” she says to Maggie keeping her eyes closed. She would rather take on a dominator than be in her current predicament.  
“I know sweetie I know. Just think in a few months we will be able to hold a beautiful baby.” Alex nods against Maggie then the couple makes their way towards the bed.  
“Why don’t you get some rest while I check in with Kara to see what time she wants to have lunch.”  
Maggie sits on the couch and calls Kara then Juliet to schedule another visit to Sofia. Kara enters the apartment just as she gets off the phone with Sofia, who was insistent on talking to Maggie.  
“Hey Maggie who was that?” Kara asks putting the food down on the coffee table.  
“Oh that was Sofia, did Alex tell you about her?” Kara shakes her head.  
“Sofia is a girl I saved in Gotham and got placed in a foster care home here in National City. I visit her a lot. I actually brought Alex with me last time.”  
“That’s so sweet, has she met Gertrude.”  
Maggie laughs, “yes she has and the two are very close.”  
Alex walks over and opens the food leaving Kara frowning, “what no hi to your lovely sister?”  
Alex says hi just as she’s about to bit into a pot sticker. Maggie sits next to Kara calming her down and dialing the restaurant, which is on speed dial, for more pot stickers. Kara takes the other container away from Alex giving her an ugly look.  
Alex looks at Kara, “what I’m hungry and the baby want pot stickers. Would you deny your niece or nephew something that they want.” Alex says with her mouth full. Kara’s shoulders sag, “of course I wouldn’t.”  
Alex smirks happily as she finishes the container. Maggie puts on the TV in hopes it will act as a mediatory between the sisters then places her body in between the sisters. They eat while watching the TV and engaging in light conversation. Kara notices how much better Alex looks today. There is much more color in her face and she looks like she has more energy.  
“I’m glad you’re feeling better Alex, even if that means you’re eating my pot stickers.”  
“Kara play nice,” Maggie warns getting up to grab napkins for Kara, eating quick has it’s faults like getting it all over her face. As she walks back over, she notices Kara moved over to snuggle with Alex, not leaving an inch of space. Kara must have been more worried than she was projecting, especially since she left a couple pot stickers in her last container. Maggie hands Kara the napkins then grabs the blanket and drapes it over the sisters.  
“I have to head out to the store to grab some things. Kara can you stay until I get back?”  
“Yup!”  
“perfect. I’ll see you both in a little while,” Maggie leans down to kiss Alex then grabs her things and heads out. By the time she gets back, the sisters are passed out leaning against each other. Maggie quietly puts the groceries in the kitchen and her bag in the bedroom. She grabbed enough food to last them the next few days. Maggie then goes back out to the car and grabs a surprise gift she bought for Alex and hides it in the apartment for the end of her bed rest days. Kara leaves shortly after due to an angry Snapper calling her about her impending deadline.  
“Please tell me you’re making something good for dinner.” Alex asked wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist. Maggie leans back into Alex as she stirs the pasta.  
“I figured some pasta with some steamed veggies and meatballs would do the trick.”  
Alex is about to respond but her stomach responds for her causing Alex’s face to flush and Maggie to burst out laughing.  
“Don’t worry babe it will be done soon. Then we’ll get comfy in bed with a movie and then next few days will be over before you know it. If you’re feeling well enough maybe we can even invite people over the last night for a game night.”  
“Mmm, I like the sound of that.”  
The rest of the night goes smoothly. She is able to keep her food down and doesn’t show any other symptoms. On the last day of bed rest, Alex feels like she’s 100% again and able to go to work.  
“I swear Maggie I don’t feel dizzy or nauseous anymore.” Alex pulls Maggie even closer to her body. Their height almost the same from Alex sitting on the arm rest of the couch. Alex leans in and kisses Maggie, basking in the softness that is Maggie’s lips. Maggie smiles into the kiss as she wraps her arms around Alex’s neck. She pulls back so her face is inches from Alex’s.  
“If you think you’re ready than I trust you but please don’t hesitate to tell me if any of the symptoms return.”  
“I promise.” Alex says staring into Maggie’s eyes like a love sick puppy.  
Maggie smirks, “okay then I have a surprise for you but you have to close your eyes.”  
Alex pouts but obeys. Maggie slides out of Alex’s embrace and retrieves her surprise gift.  
“Okay you can open your eyes now,” Maggie says holding up the gift. Alex opens her eyes cautiously not knowing what Maggie bought.   
“Oh Maggie,” Alex can’t express what the gift means to her. Every time she thinks she can’t love Maggie more she is proven wrong. Alex takes a step towards Maggie and reaches out towards the onesie. She runs her fingers over the writing.  
“I love my mommies. Maggie this so perfect. I love you.” Maggie’s face flushes as she leans in to kiss Alex.  
“I love you so much Alex and I can’t wait to have a family with you. I know it may seem difficult sometimes because of all the things you have to sacrifice but I promise you I will be there every step of the way.”  
They spend the rest of the night exploring each other’s bodies forgetting their plans to go to Kara’s for game night. But to Alex and Maggie, it was so worth it. ;)


	15. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets a call in the middle of the night that changes their lives forever.

It had been an eventful day, Alex and Maggie saw their final house in their top three choices and now have a decision to make. They ordered chinese food and lounged on the couch talking about their favorite options, their weakness as well as their strengths. It was 10pm when Alex began yawning, signaling to Maggie it was bedtime.   
They were laying in bed, cuddling into one another about to drift off to sleep when Alex asks Maggie, “have you thought of any names yets?”  
The questions catches Maggie off guard, “names like for the baby?”  
“Yeah, I mean I just hit the halfway mark. We have so much to do but I haven’t even thought of a name yet?”  
Maggie runs her fingers along Alex’s spine, “honestly no, the thought never really crossed my mind. There is still enough time to figure it out so don’t worry. Tomorrow we can start figuring things out, but for now we need some sleep.”  
It’s 3:30am when Maggie’s phone rings. Maggie grunts, rolls over, and picks up her phone.  
“Sawyer,” Maggie says with a sleepy voice.  
“Hello Miss Sawyer my name is Amanda Raymond, I’m Sofia’s new social worker.”  
Maggie shot up at the identity of the caller, “is everything okay?”  
“I wish I had better news but unfortunately no. Earlier this evening, there was a domestic disturbance call at the foster home and Sofia was injured.”  
“Why wasn’t I informed about this earlier?” Maggie asks her voice filled with distain.  
“It has been a very busy night trying to find placements for all the children in the foster home as well as dealing with the parents. I’m calling because Sofia refuses to talk to me and keeps asking for you and an Allie. I know it’s late but I was hoping you could come down to the hospital, it would be much easier for the doctors to assess her if wasn’t so defiant.”  
“I will be there as soon as I can.” Maggie hangs up the phone and wipes the sleepiness away from her eyes.  
“Mags what’s wrong?” Alex asks rubbing Maggie’s back.  
“It’s Sofia, there was a problem at her foster home and she’s in the hospital.”  
Alex immediately gets out of bed stars to change.  
“Babe what are you doing?”   
“Mags we need to go to the hospital.”  
“Alex you need rest.” Maggie tries to argue back but she knows it’s useless.  
“Maggie that little girl needs you there and I certainly won’t let you go alone. You’re going to need to get all the information from the social worker and I don’t want Sofia to be alone in the hospital room.”  
Maggie smiles, Alex is sounding more like a mother every day. Both of them are dressed and at the car in less than 10 minutes. As the couple enters the emergency room hand in hand, they hear Sofia screaming and crying. They look to her to see two male doctors trying to hold her down.  
“Hey! Get off her!” Maggie yells pushing the doctors off Sofia as Alex tries to sooth Sofia. Sofia immediately clings to Alex.  
“We need to assess the child.” The doctor demands crossing is arms.  
“Get me a competent female doctor and them maybe we can talk but until then nobody is touching this little girl.” Maggie growls protectively. Amanda watches the whole thing and is surprised at how easily the couple took control of the situation. She stays back to watch Alex and Maggie at work.  
Maggie turns to Sofia, “oh sweetie I’m so sorry. We got here as quick as we could.” Maggie lays on the bed for Sofia to snuggle into her. Sofia nuzzles her head into Maggie’s neck while keeping hold of Alex. The two manage to calm the terrified child. Alex looks Sofia over to see several bruises covering her body. Her heart shatters at the thought of how she received said bruises. However, from the looks of the bruises, they all seem superficial. This indicates there are no severe injuries except the cut on her forehead.  
“Sofia, sweetie, can you tell us what hurts. We need to make sure you have no bad boo boos.” Sofia places her hand on her head.  
“Your head hurts?” Maggie asks and Sofia nods.   
A new doctor approaches them, “my name is Dr. Evins I’m the pediatric Doctor here. I apologize for my colleagues’ behaviors. Would you mind if I gave our pretty patient a little check-up.”  
Maggie tries to get off the bed but Sofia refuses to let go. Dr. Evins shrugs and decides to work around Maggie.  
“Hi there little one my name is Izzy can you tell me yours?”  
Sofia looks up at Maggie then to Dr. Evins, “Sofia,” she whispers.  
“That is a very pretty name.” Dr. Evins assesses the bruises and notices Sofia wincing. “Sofia can you follow my light with your eyes please.” Dr. Evins flashes a light at her eyes. Sofia is not a fan and snuggles into Maggie. Luckily enough it gave Dr. Evins enough time to assess Sofia. The doctor turns her attention to Alex and Maggie, “her pupils are unequal and she is very sensitive to light. She most likely has a concussion however I want to do an MRI just in case. The cut on her forehead doesn’t seem deep so I’ll place a couple of butterfly stitches on there. If everything comes out normal then you can take your daughter home.” The doctor leaves before either adult can correct her. Amanda finds this a good time to introduce herself.  
“Hello I’m Amanda I talked to you on the phone.” Amanda shakes their hands.  
“Sofia I need to talk to this nice lady. Can you stay with Alex?” Alex extends her arms and Sofia snuggles into her. Maggie walks away far even the two won’t hear their conversation but close enough to maintain a visual.  
“I’m sorry for waking you up.”  
“It’s okay Sofia needs us here so there is no place we’d rather be.”  
Amanda sighs, “so to give you a quick lay down of what happened. The foster parents got drunk and had an argument. Travis started to get violent with Juliet. Sofia heard the argument and started to cry. Neither like it and got rough with her, resulting in her injuries. A couple of the older boys tried to stop them but also got banged up in the process. Thankfully none were too bad but Sofia got the worst of it. The couple were arrested.”  
“Good. Have you found a placement for Sofia?”   
“Honestly from what I just saw I’m hoping that you and Alex will take her in.”  
Maggie’s heart stopped. She knows this is what she wants but it’s so soon, too soon.  
“Um, I’ll talk to Alex and see what she says and I’ll let you know.”  
Amanda places her hand on Maggie’s bicep, “please consider it. You two are the best option for her. I can tell you both love her very much.”  
Maggie walks back over to Sofia and Alex. A few minutes later the doctor, with a little resistance, takes Sofia up for the MRI. This gives Alex and Maggie perfect time to talk.  
“So what did Amanda say?” Alex asks.  
“That we should take Sofia in.” Maggie says bluntly.  
“Well I figured that would happen, but what did she say about what happened?”  
Maggie looked shocked, “wait you expected that?”  
Alex puts her hands on Maggie’s hips, “well yeah. We both love her so much and you went total mama bear on those doctors earlier. You’re very protective of Sofia and nobody would be good enough for her but us, both you and me. I know it’s earlier than we expected but so what, she belongs with us.”  
Maggie kisses Alex, “are you sure. We haven’t even finalized on a house yet?”  
Alex smirks, “sounds like more cuddles to me. I don’t think Sofia would mind.”  
“God I love you so much Alex.”  
“I love you too and get that sexy butt over to Amanda so we can take our girl home.” Alex yawns.  
“Do you want me to see if you can get a bed somewhere to sleep?” Maggie slides her hand on Alex’s bump, which is hidden by her coat.  
Alex shakes her head, “I’ll just stay on Sofia’s bed for now. She won’t be back for a little bit.”  
Maggie kissed Alex once more and made her way over to Amanda to share their decision. They talked for a half hour and Maggie signed some paperwork.  
“Okay so you have temporary custody of Sofia. If you want to start the adoption process call me and I’ll start the paperwork for you both. May I ask, are you and Alex married? I only ask because I don’t see a ring.”  
Maggie shakes her head no.  
“I’m not saying it would be a deal breaker but it would speed up the process if you both were legally married. It’s easier to place a child in a married couples home. Since you’re a part of the police force, we may be able to speed the process up even faster, hopefully.”  
Maggie shakes Amanda’s hand, “thank you so much for everything. I’ll keep in touch.”  
She walks back over to Sofia’s bed to see Alex balled up in the bed asleep. She sits next to the bed running her fingers through Alex’s hair as she waits for Sofia to arrive. The doctor arrives first. Dr. Evins notices Alex asleep on the bed with her hand on her belly.  
“Is Alex pregnant?” Dr. Evins wonders.  
Maggie smiles and nods, “she’s 20 weeks.”  
“Gosh I remember when I was pregnant with my son, I can’t imagine how hard this is for both of you. I apologize for calling her your daughter earlier.”  
Maggie waves her apology off, “no worries. If everything goes right she will be soon.”  
“That is great to hear Maggie. Sofia would not stop talking about the two of you. Speaking of Sofia, her MRI came back clean so if you just sign this form you can take her home. Since she is very responsive, the concussion seems minor. You can give her some children’s Tylenol. She is allowed to sleep but if you feel uncomfortable you can wake her every couple hours to check her symptoms. If they get worse or there are any new symptoms come back.”  
“Okay thank you very much Dr. Evins.” Maggie signs the papers and Sofia returns.   
“Maggie!” Sofia says as she runs to Maggie. Maggie lifts her up and puts her on her hip.  
“How’s your head sweetie?”  
“Hurts.”  
Maggie wakes Alex up, “Hi Sofia.”  
“Allie.”  
“Sofia how would you feel if you came home with Alex and I?”  
“No more J and T?” Sofia asks tilting her head.  
“No sweetie, you’ll stay with Alex and I?”  
“YES.” Sofia says hugging Maggie tight.  
“Okay then why don’t we go home.”  
On the ride back, Alex called J’onn calling out of work to stay with Sofia. It is almost 6am by the time they get to Alex’s apartment. Alex and Maggie change a sleepy Sofia into PJs and place her in the middle of their bed. Alex isn’t too far behind, snuggling Sofia close to her chest. Maggie watches as the two fall asleep together. As tempting as it is to join them, she needs to call her boss calling out of work as well. After she hangs up, she turns to check on Alex and Sofia. Neither have moved a muscle and look as peaceful as ever. Maggie walks over and crawls into the bed. Sofia feels her presence and shifts taking hold of Maggie.  
Maggie runs her fingers through Sofia’s hair and kisses her.  
“You are safe and you are loved,” Maggie whispers into Sofia’s hair.


	16. Sofia's New Home

Alex wakes up with her face covered in blonde hair. For a minute she thinks it’s Kara’s until she replays last night’s events in her mind. She smooth’s out Sofia’s hair. Sofia squirms in Alex’s embrace but settles seconds later, sighing as she pushes her head further into Alex’s chest. She can’t blame the kid, ever since her pregnancy Maggie loves using her chest as a pillow. Alex looks over to Maggie, who is cuddled into Sofia’s back. Her heart explodes at how domestic they have become. Ever since they got back together, Maggie has taken everything with a grain of salt and Alex can’t be more thankful.  
“Morning,” Maggie whispers slowly opening her eyes. Alex looks at her watch.  
“More like good afternoon. It’s almost 1pm.”  
“Yeah well, you both need your rest anyway.” Maggie replies reaching over Sofia and cupping Alex’s jaw.  
“You are so beautiful Alex,” Alex sniffles and mumbles about her “stupid hormones”.  
“If we weren’t so far away I’d kiss you right now.”  
Sofia tenses as she starts to wake up.  
“Sofia you’re safe. It’s Alex and Maggie remember?” Maggie says rubbing her hand up and down Sofia’s back. Sofia looks between the two adults  
“Hi Maggie, Hi Allie.”  
“Good morning sweetie. Are you hungry?” Sofia nods.  
“How does waffles sound?”   
“Yummy!”  
“Why don’t you and Alex stay here while I make breakfast.” They both nod as Maggie gets up and walks to the kitchen.  
“How’s your head Sof?” Alex asks shifting to get more comfortable.  
“Hurts.” Alex lightly pushes the hair out of Sofia’s face and kisses her forehead.  
“Oh sweetie I’m so sorry. After pancakes you can give you something to help you feel a little better.”  
Sofia nuzzles into Alex but whines and pulls at her shirt.  
“What’s wrong Sof? Do you want me to take this off?” Sofia nods so Alex sits up and takes her shirt off. Once she lays down Sofia snuggles into her, content with the skin contact.  
“Is that better?” Alex runs her hand up and down Sofia’s back.  
“Thank you, Allie.” They stay like that until breakfast is ready. Maggie calls them over to the table. Alex tries to get up and put her shirt back on but Sofia refuses to let go, hanging on for dear life. Instead Alex maneuvers Sofia to put on a bra, which proved to be much more difficult than she thought.  
“Okay, okay Sofia we need to eat breakfast.” Alex says as she hoists Sofia onto her hip. Maggie turns around hearing Alex’s footsteps and almost drops the spatula. She has never seen a more beautiful sight. Alex notices how Maggie is staring at her and blushes. Alex sits at the table with Sofia in her lap still refusing to let go. Maggie cuts up the waffles into small pieces and gives them to Sofia with a dish of syrup. Then bring the plates for Alex and herself over.  
“Alrighty lets eat!” Maggie says as the three dig in. Alex keeps one arm wrapped around Sofia’s torso to keep her from falling.   
“Yummy! Thank you Maggie.” Sofia says between bites.  
Alex is having a difficult time behaving herself at the sight of Alex, “so no shirt?”  
Alex shakes her head, “this little one wouldn’t let me put it back on.”  
“Can’t blame the kid,” Maggie smirks but receives a kick under the table.  
“So, Mags what are we going to do stuff for her?” Alex asks changing the subject.  
“Well we obviously need to go shopping for clothes. Also it seems she isn’t potty trained yet so diapers is a must.”  
“Yea we need to start that soon. God how do you even teach that?” Alex’s mind starts to race. Maggie leans over and caresses her wrist, “babe we can do this. Oh I also put the Tylenol in the pancakes, I figured it would be the easiest way for her to eat them.”  
Alex smiles in relief, “I’m so happy I married such a smart woman.”  
“Alright so we can go to the store,” Maggie starts writing a down a list of things they need to get.  
“Should we get Lena and Kara to help us?”  
Alex thinks for a moment, “Lena would be a good idea but Kara would go over board and buy too much. Plus she maybe a bit too loud and happy for Sof right now.”  
“Maggie?” Sofia looks at Maggie with a scared look.  
“Yes sweetie?”  
Sofia looks at her empty plate then back at Maggie, “more please?” She asks softly.  
Maggie smiles, “of course sweetie.” Maggie gets out of her chair, kisses the top of Sofia’s, and steps into the kitchen to cut up some more pancakes.  
“Here you go Sofia.”  
“Thank you!” Sofia says happily as she eats.  
“Slow down Sof, there is plenty more in the kitchen.” Alex says causing Sofia to look up at her with a sad face but listens and slows down. Alex runs her hand through Sofia’s hair. Maggie watches in awe at how naturally motherhood comes to Alex.  
It doesn’t take the three long to get dress and leave. Thankfully, Sofia’s headache isn’t too bad. However, car ride was uncomfortable. Alex had to sit in the back seat with Sofia in her lap, which Maggie was especially not happy about.  
They make it to the store in one piece and put Sofia in the child’s seat connected to the cart.  
“Okay Sofia are you ready to get some clothes and shoes?” Maggie asks tickling Sofia’s tummy. Sofia giggles nodding at the question. As they were shopping Alex decides it would be better for Sofia to wear a hat and sunglasses to keep as much of the bright ceiling lights away. Maggie laughs at how goofy Sofia looks. They buy Sofia everything from dresses to shorts and sneakers to little boots. They even cave on a big stuffed animal they walked by that Sofia said she needed to have. After everything the little girl has been through they couldn’t deny her the bear. Sofia light up like it was Christmas as the bear was put in the basket.   
As their on line to pay, Sofia starts to get fussy. Maggie picks her up out of the seat and puts Sofia on her hip, “what’s the matter sweetie?” Sofia puts her hand to her head and hides in Maggie’s neck. Alex watches sadly knowing the Tylenol is wearing off. Maggie rocks Sofia gently.  
“Hurts,” Sofia whines as she breathing rate increases. Alex rubs her back, “I know Sof but we’re almost home. You are so strong baby girl.” Maggie feels her neck start to get wet from Sofia’s tears. Maggie makes cooing sounds in hopes to calm Sofia but doesn’t work. Sofia is on the verge of a full-scale melt down when they reach the cash register. Maggie hands Sofia over to Alex so she can pay.  
“Your daughter is very pretty,” the cash register lady says.  
“Did you hear that Sof?” Alex asks slowly bouncing Sof on her hip.  
“My little girl always hates going food shopping with me. I bring paper and her markers to draw with so she can keep herself occupied.” The cashier says as she rings up the last of their items.  
“Thank you very much. Can you say bye Sof?” Alex asks waving to the casher.  
“bye bye,” Sofia says looking up at the lady for the first time with tear tracks going down her cheeks. Getting home was even more of a struggle. It took the two a while to figure out how to install the car seat. By the time the couple get situated in the car to head home, Sofia is having a full melt down. Any attempt to calm her hasn’t worked. Alex gestures for Maggie to get out the car. Maggie steps out of the car but leaves her door open.  
“What are we going to do?” Maggie ask as she runs her hand through her hair annoyed.  
“I don’t know but we can’t drive with her screaming in the back seat it’s not safe.”  
Maggie racks her brain trying to figure out a way to calm Sofia down.  
“I have an idea, why don’t we try putting on some music. I can play my meditation playlist.”  
Alex nods and Maggie hops into the car quickly plugging her phone into the aux cord. Alex goes to the trunk and fills the small sports bottle full of water and hands it to Sofia as well. Alex and Maggie stand outside the car for another minute before the combination starts to work.  
“I read on a blog that giving something to divert their attention may help.” Alex adds.  
Relief spreads across their bodies as Sofia stops crying. Alex drops her head to Maggie’s shoulder, “who knew going to the store could be so difficult.”  
Maggie kisses Alex’s head, “one step at a time love.”  
They get into the car to see Sofia happily sucking on water bottle. Maggie doesn’t question it. She turns on the car and heads home.  
Maggie forces Alex to carry only a few things after the agent insists on helping. After everything is put away and Sofia is dress in clothes that finally fit her, the three lounge on the couch after their busy morning. Sofia is sitting on Maggie’s lap as the TV screens Paw Patrol, but she ignores the TV. Her sole focus in on Alex. Now that they are in the house, Alex took off her sweatshirt revealing her baby bump and Sofia is utterly confused by it. She knows it wasn’t there a the last time she saw her so how did it grow so fast. Sofia gets off Maggie’s lap, causing the adults to gain her attention, and plops down right next to Alex to get a closer view. Alex and Maggie look at each lost at what’s happening. Sofia slowly puts her hand on Alex’s belly and retracts it quick.  
“Allie you fat? Not fat before?” Sofia looks at Alex innocently. She caught the adults off guard. Neither expected Sofia to be so perceptive. Alex was at a loss on what to say. She looked to Maggie for help, who just mouthed for her to tell Sofia the truth.  
“There’s a baby in by belly.” Sofia looked down at the bump then back up at Alex amazed.  
“A baby?” Sofia then looks to Maggie.  
“Yeah sweetie Alex and I are going to have a baby.” Maggie says happily thinking about how that is the first time she called the baby hers as well.   
Sofia’s face falls, “oh.” Sofia sat there quickly before looking up at Maggie with teary eyes, “will you send me away when baby comes?”  
Maggie moves closer lifting Sofia onto her lap, “Sofia I want you to listen to me very closely. Alex and I never going to send you away.”   
Maggie looks up at Alex who nods, “Alex and I want to be a part of this family. We want to adopt you. You would be this baby’s big sister.”  
Sofia tilts her head, “adopt?” She asks not sure what the word means.  
“Sof, Maggie and I want to be your moms.”   
“My new mommies?” Sofia’s eyes light up.  
“Yeah sweetie.”  
“Forever?” Sofia smiles so big the happiness radiating from her body.  
“Yeah baby girl forever.” Alex wipes her eyes as the tears fall. She pulls the two into a big hug. Sofia pulls away and places both her hands on Alex’s bump.  
“Me big sissy?” She looks between the two with wonder. Maggie kisses her cheek, “yeah sweetie you’re a big sister.”  
“We love you so much Sof.”  
“I love you Allie. I love you Maggie.”   
The family laugh and cry tears of joy and happiness. That is until they Alex gets a phone call from J’onn.  
Alex picks up, “hey J’onn now is not really a good time.”  
“Alex, it’s Kara. She’s in the med bay.”  
Alex’s heart drops, “how bad?” Maggie is immediately concerned and pulls Sofia closer.  
“Dr. Hamilton is with her now. Alex she solar flared.”  
“Okay I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Alex looks to Maggie, “it’s Kara, she solar flared.”  
“Do you want me to go with you?”   
“What about Sof?” Maggie sees how scared Alex is. It’s not often that Kara solar flares so when she does it’s typically bad.  
“We can bring her with us.”  
“Maggie you want to bring a 3 year old to the DEO.”  
Maggie shrugs, “yeah why not. It’s not like I won’t be with her the whole time. We’ll be in the med bay not near any thing dangerous. Can you honestly tell me there’s a safer building in the city for her?”  
Alex sighs, “I guess not.”  
Maggie lifts Sofia onto her hip, “besides we can introduce her to the family. It’ll give people something to take their minds off of everything of a little while. I’m mean just look at this face.” Maggie says scrunching up Sofia’s cheeks.  
Alex laughs, “okay goofballs let’s go.”  
“Go?” Sofia asks.  
“Sof we’re going on an adventure.”


	17. Sofia's New Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever. I just finished my student observation and the reflection are such a pain. I start classes again on Monday so updates will remain spiratic.

A few days later, Alex and Maggie finalized their house secretly without anyone knowing. However, that’s not even their biggest secret, Alex and Maggie contacted Amanda and sent the adoptions papers through. Soon Sofia will official become their daughter and nobody knows about her either. Kara almost spoiled the surprise a couple times calling Alex as she was about to fly into her apartment. Alex freaked out and made up some horrible excuse like, Maggie has the stomach bug. In reality they were bonding with their new daughter, and so far it is going great. Today was a big test though, moving into their new house will test everyone’s patience, especially Alex’s since she cant do anything. Maggie threatened Alex, “I swear to Rao Alexandra Danvers if you carry one package I will make sure J’onn has you on desk duty for the next year! You’ve already been to the hospital once I don’t want you ending up there again.”  
Instead, Maggie put Alex in charge of organizing and labeling all the boxes. She is to direct all the movers where each box goes. Loading the truck was a lot easier than they thought.  
“Alright Sof are you ready to see our new house?” Alex says excited for the big transition. There are several new changes happening so fast and Alex couldn’t be anymore thankful.  
“New house, new house!” Sofia claps as Alex blows a raspberry into Sofia’s cheek. The drive to the new house took about 25 minutes. Thankfully the location was just outside the outside the city so they would have some space but also close enough if they were called into work on an emergency. They pull up into the 3-car driveway and the moving truck is already parked in front of the house. This house is big with 4 bedrooms, 3 ½ baths, a basement, garage, backyard ,and playroom all included. The family that lived there before had to move because the father got a new job and were looking to sell quickly. Their real estate agent contacted them quickly and they closed on the house within a day, receiving a fantastic price.  
“I still can’t believe we got this house,” Alex says looking at it in awe.  
“I know, this house shouldn’t have been in our budget. We got this place for such a steal.” Alex interlocked her fingers with Maggie as they stride up to their new home. The house has an open concept first floor with a more modern look, it fits them perfectly. Considering the family had to move so quickly, most of their furniture stayed in the house, which meant there wasn’t really much that needed to be moved in. Alex put Sofia down but kept a hold on her hand, “let’s go see your new room Sofia.”  
Sofia was so excited, she has never had her own room before. The room that Alex and Maggie decided for Sofia had pink walls and thankfully the bed already has bumpers, making it perfect for Sofia. Upon entering the room, Sofia squeals with delight immediately runs to her bed jumping up and down on it.  
“Sofia if you break that box spring you are sleeping on the floor,” Alex says to Sofia folding her arms on her baby bump. On Sofia’s last jump she finishes by landing on her butt.  
“Sorry Alex.” Alex walks over to the bed and sits next to Sofia, who automatically climbs into her lap.  
“Do you like your new room?” Alex asks weaving her fingers through Sofia’s hair. Sofia nods, her smile as wide as her face. It’s then that Maggie walks into the room and smiles at her girls.  
“Settled in already?” Maggie says climbing in next to Alex who leans her head on Maggie’s shoulder. Alex phone rings and Kara’s face lights up.  
“Hey Kara what’s up?”  
“What’s up? Alex I haven’t seen you in a few days and you’ve barely responded to my texts. Do I need to call mom again?”  
Maggie mouths the word “again” but Alex shrugs it off, “no Kara you don’t need to call mom. I’m sorry I’ve been so distant.”  
“Tonight is suppose to be sister but am I going to be eat my pot stickers and pizza alone?”  
Alex puts her phone on mute and asks Maggie what she should do.  
“Why don’t we tell her the truth. Have her come here tonight and she can meet Sofia.”  
“Who?” Sofia asks trying to engage in the adult conversation.  
“Your Aunt Kara, Alex’s sister.” Sofia shapes an “O” with her mouth but it’s obvious she is both nervous and excited.  
Alex nods her head and unmutes the phone, “no Kara you won’t. We can have sister night at my place. I’ll text you the details later okay, I have to go. Love you.” Alex hangs up quick not allowing Kara to respond.  
“What I didn’t want her thinking something more is up because then she’ll be here earlier.”  
“Okay well the movers are done and gone so it’s just us now.”  
“Imagine if we had to unpack an entire house full of boxes. I’m tired just thinking about that.” Sofia and Maggie laugh at Alex’s silliness.  
“Alrighty you silly children we need to go to the store to buy some food or else you both will be starving for lunch.”  
Alex kisses Sofia’s forehead, “what do you think sweetie, does your head hurt?”  
“No. I’m hungry let’s go.”  
Thankfully this trip was much easier then the previous trip, the three of them leaving without any problems. By the time they get back and have lunch it’s 4pm. Alex texts Kara an address and tells her to come whenever she’s ready. Of course Kara is there five minutes later rapidly knocking on the door. Alex opens the door to a frantic Kara.  
“Alex what are we doing at this address? Who owns this house?”  
Maggie walks up next to Alex and snakes her arm around Alex’s waist, “we do actually.”  
Kara’s eyes bug out, “what? You bought a house without me knowing?”  
Alex answers shyly, “well it was kind of a last minute decision. This place was such a steal we had to act fast and we actually just moved in this morning.”  
Kara, although she’s mad, understands, “so that’s why you’ve been so distant.”  
“Yea kinda, but there is something else actually,” Alex says making space for Kara to enter the house. Sofia is sitting on the couch with Gertie watching Paw Patrol. Kara makes her way far enough into the house to see Sofia and freezes. She points at the girl, “is that?”  
Alex nods and Maggie calls Sofia over. Sofia hops off the couch and runs to Maggie’s legs, hiding from Kara. Kara kneels down on the ground, “hi Sofia my name is Kara.”   
Sofia looks up to Alex and Maggie, “you’re Allie’s sissy?” Kara nods at the adorable child. Sofia slowly makes her way from behind Maggie’s legs.  
“Hi Aunt Kara.” Kara is shocked again. If she could have a heart attack she would be having one right now.  
“AUNT?” Kara says with surprise. Maggie sends Sofia back to watch TV while the three of them sit at the dining room table.  
“I’m sorry Kara but this all happened so fast and we didn’t want to scare Sofia with all the sudden changes.”  
Kara’s head is exploding, “but wasn’t she just in a foster home? I don’t understand?”  
Maggie cringes as she explains, “there was an incident at the home causing Sofia to go to the hospital and for the parents to go to jail. I got a call in the middle of the night and we rushed to Sofia’s side and well she’s been with us since. Thankfully her injuries weren’t too bad and she was able to recover quickly.”  
Kara was fuming. On krypton it was an honor to have a child and she can’t understand how people would treat such a young innocent human being so bad. Kara looks over to the girl who was laughing at the dog that was currently licking her face. Sofia couldn’t have found a better set of parents.  
“I’m so happy for you too. Have you told mom yet?”  
Alex stiffens. Her and her mother had just gotten back on good terms now that she is back with Maggie. Alex shakes her head, “I’m not ready for that yet. I don’t think I could handle it if she says something bad about Sofia.”  
Speaking of the adorable little girl, Sofia walks up to Kara and pokes her arm, “do you want to watch paw patrol with me?” Sofia looks up at Kara with her best pout and puppy face she can make.  
Kara melts immediately taking the girl in her arms and walking over to the couch cuddling Sofia causing Sofia to giggle. Gertie happily lays across their laps with his attention on the TV while receiving pets from the two. Alex and Maggie watch the two bond from afar.  
“They look like they could be related by blood,” Maggie laughs as both squeal from the cutest on the screen.  
“Yeah they could.” Alex says then smirks at Maggie. She leans and whispers, “you know they both seem pretty occupied, they wouldn’t notice if we left for a few minutes.” Alex kisses Maggie’s shoulder making Maggie shutter. She feels the warm begin to gather in her stomach.  
“Alex we can’t.” Maggie says but cranes her neck as Alex inches closer to her neck. Alex doesn’t stop but moves closer.  
“Mags I need you.” Alex slides her hand slowly up Maggie’s thigh stopping right before her center. Maggie jumps off the chair, “Kara we’re going to change. Be right back.” Maggie grabs Alex’s hand and rushes up the stares before Kara could say anything, clearly grossed out by what’s about to happy. Alex, on the other hand, couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up next chapter a very sexual chapter so if that isn't something you want to read then you can skip it. This type of chapter won't happen often (unless it's something you guys are interested in). Anyway thank you for reading and have a fantastic weekend!!!!


	18. Christening the bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is a very SEXUAL CHAPTER... Please skip if you feel uncomfortable reading it.

Alex and Maggie waste no time stripping off their clothes. Maggie lustfully stares at Alex who is gracefully fumbling with her jeans.  
“God you are so beautiful,” Maggie says slowly stalking over to Alex, allowing her hands to roam all over Alex’s upper body. She feels Alex shutter underneath her touch as a soft whimper escapes her mouth.  
“Maggie, stop teasing.” Alex sounds fully wrecked making Maggie smirk loving what she does to Alex’s body. Maggie pulls Alex to the bed and lays her down on her back. Maggie straddles Alex’s hips careful not to put any weight on her stomach. She captures Alex’s eyes, darkened with arousal and want. She leans down to capture Alex’s lips softly which quickly deepens, unable to wait any longer. Alex rakes her fingers through Maggie’s hair pulling her impossibly closer. Alex pulls away first, in need of oxygen, but Maggie wastes no time latching onto Alex’s neck.  
“God,” Alex moans.  
“No Maggie,” she says causing Alex to laugh, “Seriously Mags? You pull that out now?” Alex playfully pushes Maggie away.   
In response, Maggie slides her hands lightly over Alex’s breasts, Alex hissing in response.  
“You okay baby?” Maggie asks sliding her tongue around Alex’s nipple.  
“Don’t stop Mags,” Alex pressing Maggie’s head into her. Maggie switches breasts repeating her motions. Alex bucks her hips in need of friction, the heat between her thighs becoming almost unbearable. She then kisses her way up to Alex’s lips hungry for more. She reaches down and cups Alex’s center.  
“Geeze Alex you’re soaked.”  
“That’s all for you babe.”  
“What do you want baby? Do you want my fingers or my tongue?”  
“Both Mags. Please I need you so bad.” Alex whines.  
“God Alex I’ve never seen you so wrecked for me before.” Maggie releases Alex’s lips and kisses down her body starting with the valley between her breasts and momentarily stopping at her belly. Maggie takes a moment to look at it in awe. She kisses it just above Alex’s belly button and tastes like the coconut rub Alex uses.  
“I love you so much baby. Your mom and I cannot wait to meet you,” Maggie whispers. After a few more kisses, she opens Alex’s legs to reveal her dripping center. A sight Maggie will never get use to. She quickly looks up to Alex asking for permission before getting into position. Maggie runs her hands up and down Alex’s inner thighs, alternating kisses until she gets to Alex’s center.  
“Fuck, Mags please. Please touch me.” Alex whines wiggling for any friction she can get. Maggie smiles against her then licks her from her drenched entrance to her clit. She circles Alex’s clit with her touch, feeling Alex rocking her hips against her.  
“Inside… Mags inside,” Alex pants.  
Maggie wraps her lips around Alex’s clit and gently sucks, “Mags!”  
She then inserts two fingers knuckles deep causing Alex to moan even loader.  
“Alex you need to be quiet or put a pillow over your mouth.” Maggie reminds Alex momentarily stopping.  
Once she feels Alex’s muscles stop pulsing around her fingers, she pulls then out almost all the way before pushing them back in. She feels Alex’s orgasm building and picks up her pace pumping her fingers in and out.  
“Fuck, Mags, fuck I’m close.” Alex puts the pillow in front of her face as she moans.  
Maggie inserts another finger, filling Alex perfectly. She feels Alex’s muscles start to tighten Alex bucks her hips faster. Maggie flicks her tongue over Alex’s clit as she increases the pace of her fingers causing Alex to tumble over the edge. Alex’s walls clamp down hard on Maggie’s fingers as a surge of wetness escapes soaking Maggie’s chest and the sheets underneath. Maggie slows her pace as Alex rides through her orgasm. Slowly she pulls out of Alex lightly kissing the sensitive skin. Maggie licks her fingers then climbs up to lay next to Alex who is currently trying to get her breathing under control. Alex wipes the sweat off her forehead before turning her head towards Maggie.  
“I think you broke me. I haven’t orgasmed like that before.”  
Maggie smirks, “I know you squirted all over me, it was hot.”  
Alex goes red.  
“No babe you were so hot I came just from the sight I swear.” Maggie defends. “Really?”  
Maggie leans over and pecks Alex’s lips, “Really babe. I know this is our first day here but we’re going to have to change the sheets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it... please let me know what you think, what i could add or do differently... thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the epic delay

Alex is standing in the middle of the empty room absent-mindedly rubbing her 22-week baby bump. Maggie is currently at work and Sofia is taking a nap leaving Alex to her thoughts. They’re supposed to go baby shopping once Maggie gets home but Alex wants to have a room concept prior to shopping. She wants everything to be as perfect as possible and as efficient as possible to try and cut down the crying time. Before planning the room concept, she measures out the room dimensions. From there she uses the application she bought on her computer and begins to work. Two hours later, Sofia walks into the room to see Alex tapping the floor.  
“Allie?” Sofia says trying to get Alex’s attention. Alex stops mid tape and looks up to see Sofia clutching her blanket. Alex softly smiles as she slowly gets off the floor holding her baby bump and makes her way to Sofia.  
“How was your nap Sof?” Alex asks. Her concern grows for the little girl as Alex sees the tear tracks going down her face. Instead of answering Sofia walks over to Alex and holds her arms up. Alex smiles at Sofia’s adorableness and pick’s Sofia up, who immediately nuzzles herself into Alex’s neck. Then she hears Sofia sniffling and wetness on her neck.  
“Sofia, sweetie are you okay?” Alex rubs her back as she leaves the room to go towards the master bedroom. Sofia’s cries get louder and her grip on Alex tightens. Alex kisses Sofia’s forehead as she climbs on the bed. She lays them down so Alex is on her back and Sofia is cuddling into her side with her head over Alex’s heart.  
“Did you have a bad dream?” Alex whispers into her hairline. Sofia nods clutching Alex’s shirt tighter.  
Alex begins to sing slowly:  
Who knows how long I've loved you  
You know I love you still  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime  
If you want me to-- I will.  
For if I ever saw you  
I didn't catch your name  
But it never really mattered  
I will always feel the same.  
Love you forever and forever  
Love you with all my heart  
Love you whenever we're together  
Love you when we're apart.  
And when at last I find you  
Your song will fill the air  
Sing it loud so I can hear you  
Make it easy to be near you  
For the things you do endear you to me  
You know I will  
I will.  
By the time Alex finishes the song, Sofia is asleep. Alex looks around for her phone but left it in the nursery. She looks down to Sofia and doesn’t have the heart to move her so Alex closes her eyes and tries to relax, soon falling asleep herself.  
Maggie walks in to an unsually quiet house and Gertie doesn’t meet her at the door, which is even weirder. Maggie puts her keys and badge in the dish and takes her boots off. Next she puts her gun in the safe and starts to roam the house. The first floor is completely empty so she goes up the stairs. She check’s Sofia’s room to see the bed a mess, as if someone slept in it. Next she checks the nursery and laughs at the site of all the tape on the floor and the printed out pictures inside the tape.  
“You are such a nerd Danvers.” Maggie chuckles shaking her head. Finally she checks the last room, their bedroom. As Maggie enters the doorway her heart stop and tears immediately fill her eyes. Resting one hand over her heart and the other covers her mouth as her heart bursts with love at the site on their bed. She sees Alex and Sofia curled up with one another with Gertie’s head over Alex’s baby bump. Maggie takes out her phone to take a picture, which quickly becomes her background. She looks at her watch that reads 4pm, and sighs. Maggie knows she has to wake them up but she doesn’t have the heart to. Slowly Maggie walks over to the bed, Gertie lifts her head up and acknowledges Maggie’s presence. Maggie pets Gertie’s head as she climbs onto the bed. She kisses Alex’s forehead, who begins turns her head into the kiss and slowly opens her eyes.  
“Mags?” Alex says voice full of slumber.  
“Yea baby it’s me.” Alex goes to shift closer but remembers the second body on her other side. She looks of Sofia and smiles, then turns back to Maggie, “Sofia had a bad dream.”  
Maggie’s face falls, “oh poor girl.”  
“She wouldn’t tell me what it was about and she seemed pretty upset about it.”  
“Maybe we should wake her and see if she wants to talk about it. Besides it is already 4 o’clock. I don’t know when you both fell asleep but if we want to go shopping we should leave soon.”  
Alex nods and tries to sit up but receives a whine from Sofia who squeezes her.  
“Seems like I’m stuck.”  
Maggie leans over and brushes her fingers gently through Sofia’s soft blonde hair.   
“Sofia sweetheart can you open your beautiful eyes for me?”  
She turns her head into Alex’s breast, “mmm no.”  
Alex laughs a belly laugh causing Gertie to growl and lift her head again off of Alex’s baby bump. Alex pets Gertie’s ear, “sorry girl.”   
Gertie licks Alex’s arm and nuzzles the bump feeling the baby move. Alex quickly moves one of Sofia’s hands to her baby bump to feel the baby move. Sofia shoots up confused.  
“What’s happening?”  
Maggie answers, “your baby brother or sister is kicking.”  
Sofia cocks her head to the slide like Maggie does, “kicking?”  
Alex nods her head, “yeah the baby is moving inside my belly. They know their momma, big sister, and pup are here and want to be a part of the group.”  
Sofia thinks intensely, furring her eyebrows and squinting her eyes, “are they hurting in there?” Sofia places both hands on the bump.  
“No sweetie, the baby moving is a good thing. They are building strong muscles.”  
“oh, does it hurt you?” Sofia looks up to Alex eyes full of curiosity.  
“No. The baby isn’t that big yet. Soon my belly will be really big.”  
“How big?”  
Alex and Maggie look at each other, silently exchanging thoughts. They’re happy Sofia is feeling comfortable asking these question but it’s a lot. Alex takes hold of Sofia’s wrists and moves them to the approximate size her 9 month belly will be.  
“about this big,” Alex says holding Sofia’s wrists.  
“Wow. You still walk?” Maggie laughs at this question.  
“Yes I can walk, but I won’t be able to tie my shoes and do other things.”  
Sofia perks up, “I does it.”  
Alex kisses Sofia’s cheek, “thank you sweetie that will be very helpful.”  
Sofia runs her hands along Alex’s baby bump and stops at Alex’s belly button. Sofia pokes at the outie and giggles.  
“That’s my belly button.”  
Maggie runs her fingers up and down Alex’s arm, “what do you girls think of doing a little shopping for the baby? We can buy a few things for you too Sofia.” Maggie asks making sure Sofia doesn’t feel left out.  
“Can we Allie?” Sofia looks to Alex with pleading eyes. Thanks to their nap, both of them have the energy so Alex gives in, “I can’t say no to my girls now can I?”   
“Come on sweetheart, lets get you change out of your PJs,” Maggie says picking Sofia up and carrying her out towards her room. Alex gets off the bed, putting her hands on her back for support and walks to the closet. She chooses leggings, an oversized sweatshirt, and UGG slippers.  
“Wow your going all out in the comfort zone.” Maggie says walking back into the room carrying a dressed Sofia.  
Alex frowns, “well what do you expect when I have this mass attached to me.”  
“Allie,” Sofia holds her arms out to Alex but Maggie keeps Sofia tight to her hip.  
“No Sofia, Alex can’t carry you.”  
“Please.” Sofia looks at Maggie with big puppy eyes.  
Maggie internally cures as she looks to her wife.  
“Mags it’s okay and I promise if it becomes an issue or I need to put her down I will tell you immediately.” Reluctantly Maggie hands a now happy Sofia over, who quickly snuggles into Alex.  
Maggie grabs her bag, “alright my girls lets go shopping!”

 

TBC....


End file.
